Clash and Collide
by Gaara-Rulezzz
Summary: The last in the World series. It's senior year. Her health isn't doing any better, she has college classes, and high school to deal with. Why can't anime just leave her alone for once?
1. Prologue

Payton couldn't believe how stressful her summer had been. She knew her dad was a jerk, but he had hit a new chord. She shook her head and continued walking to her van. To top it off as well, she had been taking a college class during her last month of her summer. Then she has had to deal with fainting. She knew she was correct in disliking doctors, but she now had her proof as well.

Another sigh slipped through her lips as she fished out her keys. She had the normal feeling of a sense of something bad happening. That, or it's going to happen. She knew it would most likely have to do with more anime characters causing her trouble this year.

If she had the choice she would probably want some characters from Bleach…or maybe even Vampire Knight. She had to admit that she would even be fine with Inu Yasha.

"No…I have to believe it won't happen again. This is my senior year and I only want to deal with normal high school crap," Payton mumbled, closing the door and buckling up. She started the van and started pulling out.

She had to admit though, that meeting the characters, even if they wanted to kill her half the time, was an awesome experience. It even kept her mind from other things. She felt a twinge in her side. Stupid gall bladder. It was mostly the cause of her fainting and it got even worse with her stress.

She chuckled a little. "Oh if the Akatsuki could have seen me in the hospital…they wouldn't know what to think.

"I think we found our girl. She just spoke of the Akatsuki."

Payton gasped and swerved the van; hearing curses and yells from the back of it. She parked it and snapped her head around. All she saw for a moment were a few masses of arms, legs, and clothing.

"Ever heard of a seat belt? For that matter, why are you in my van," Payton questioned, obviously not very frightened at this point.

"I suppose we haven't," one of the body's in the pile spoke.

And this is where and when Payton realized that her senior year of high school wasn't going to be as simple as she had thought…

Sigh…


	2. Hebi! Hebi! Hebi!

Payton stepped out of the car, with Sarah, her basic new roommate for the year,  
on the first day of school. Payton straightened out her dress-like shirt and put  
her back-pack on her shoulders. She had once again changed styles for her senior  
year but this time she just wanted to be a whatever style, meaning that she  
would be wearing whatever the crap she wanted, whether it be glamorous one day  
and drab another.

Sarah went with Payton to the building where the school was to be held, since  
the school had moved locations over the summer. Once inside, Payton immediately  
looked around for the people she knew would be there. She had not told anyone  
about the incident two weeks before school had started. She still couldn't  
believe that anime cannot just wait to come and completely make her life  
stressful.

Plus to add to that, it's only the second week of school and she's already been  
back to the ER. She yawned once more before sitting down beside Cheslea, her new  
anime friend in the school. She was also her health buddy, since she has had the  
same problems as Payton has for a while.

Payton kept glancing around but it was difficult to find them among all the  
other new students the school had acquired over the summer. She sighed and  
turned back to the conversation at hand.

"Hey my birthday party is coming up, you two should come," Payton mumbled out to  
Maggie and Cheslea. They both nodded and said they would ask about going. Payton  
did another glance around and met the eyes of a boy who, once he had caught her  
attention, moved his head slightly, motioning her over.

Payton excused herself quietly, saying she was going to the restroom. She went  
over to the small group that the boy had around him. "So you actually showed  
up," Payton stated, her eyes threatening sleep. "Man you sound as bad as you  
look," the other boy said to her, leaning on the wall. "You better be glad that  
you're awesome…" Payton threatened; though it was apparent that it was the  
medication talking aloud than it was her own mind. Either way, this caused him  
to smirk.

The boy in front of her grunted. Payton looked up at him to see how he decided  
to disguise himself. Her eyes widened a bit, finding cock-a-too hair and onyx  
eyes staring coldly at her. "You couldn't even get a disguise?" Payton  
questioned bluntly.

An another audible grunt was heard from the boy in front of her, making Payton  
sigh, not in the mood to deal with this brat. The glare she received she decided  
to ignore too. "Maybe now when I say I see anime characters I won't be lying."  
"You idiot! No one is supposed to know about us being here." The red head woman  
stated to her coldly. Payton rolled her eyes and yawned again. The bell rang and  
Payton led Team Hebi through their first day of high school

The week went on, the drugs Payton was on certainly had a toll on her and it  
prohibited the information that Sasuke wanted. Said boy was currently waiting  
outside with Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu, currently known as 'Katy', 'Jared', and  
'Tyler'. Sasuke had chosen the name 'Sean', simple enough.

Karin and Sasuke didn't bother to make a disguise, aside from Sasuke not using  
his Sharingan and Karin having to keep the bite marks on herself covered at all  
costs. Juugo and Suigetsu were different stories though.

Suigetsu was wearing a black wig and was to refrain from any body-changing  
and/or body watering as well. It's all fun and games until a student turns into  
a puddle. It was lucky that he having a water bottle wasn't that much of a  
hassle.

Juugo was a little tougher. With his whole killing disability, they had found it  
convenient that they had almost every class together, the school literally small  
enough to do that. That was being kept under control by Sasuke, though there was  
almost a slip. His orange hair was being covered by a brown wig that reached  
past his ears.

Sasuke looked back out to see if Payton was exiting yet. Sure enough the short  
brunette was walking slowly towards them, her eyes dazed and her face pale, a  
look that didn't seem normal on her. She took out the keys to the mustang that  
she was borrowing from a friend while Pegasus was in the shop and opened the  
car. Once they all got in, Payton rested her head on the steering wheel, closing  
her eyes.

The day had been hard; she had missed a class and a half because the pain in her  
body had gotten so bad. It had sent her to the bathroom where she was caught  
crying and screaming in pain. On top of that her teacher wouldn't buy that she  
was on two medications that inhibited her to stay awake. She was ok to drive but  
she would most likely sleep the moment she laid down.

Sasuke looked over at the girl once more and then spoke. "We need to get  
moving." It was a simple statement that seemed to spark something bigger in the  
girl who raised from the wheel to give a cold glare equal to that of Sasuke's  
and Itachi's combined. She could have almost passed for an Uchiha at this point,  
this fact making Karin second-guess herself.

"If you're so freaking worried about the time then get your ass out of the car  
and ninja run your own way to your freaking hide-out! I don't have time or  
patience right now to deal with lugging a bunch of anime characters around ONCE  
AGAIN!"

With that the girl unbuckled her seat-belt and got out of the car after taking  
the keys out of the ignition. She walked around to the back of the car and sat  
against it in her pissed off state.

Suigetsu chuckled, amused. "I think you pissed her off." Juugo nodded in  
agreement, looking back over his shoulder to stare at the girl from the window.  
"Nah duh, idiot. She didn't slam the door for nothing." Karin retorted at him.  
He rolled his eyes at her and turned his attention to Sasuke, who hasn't moved  
since Payton yelled.

"Yo! What you going to do about it?" Suigetsu asked, leaning forward to see his  
face. His bangs were covering his eyes as they usually did when he has been  
pissed off as well. He got his anger down to a minor annoyance and got out of  
the car walking to the bothersome girl. He grabbed her arm.

"Get back in the car and drive." He ordered coldly. Payton rolled her eyes and  
got back in. She then proceeded to drive off before Sasuke could get in the car.  
Karin yelled at her to go back, Juugo stayed quiet, and Suigetsu, oddly, egged  
her on to keep going.

Payton smiled softly, and stopped. Sasuke slammed the door as he got in glaring  
daggers at her with his Sharingan. Payton shrugged and drove them to their 'home'. Once there, Payton didn't say anything, not planning on getting out because her mom was waiting for her at the office. Sasuke unbuckles her seatbelt for her and Juugo proceeds, from an unseen sign, to throw her over his shoulder and carry her into the house. Karin was smirking from the treatment the girl was receiving as she walked by to walk with Sasuke. Suigetsu had a bemused face set into place as he walked behind Juugo.

Payton though just closed her eyes seeing it as an opportunity to rest her weary eyes anyways. She was placed gently, for once, on the couch where she sighed and opened her eyes. Sasuke was sitting on the chair in front of her, the Sharingan on now, making Payton know that he was about to interrogate her.

That is, until Payton's mom started to call wondering where she was. She picked up the phone and got rid of her and stood up. "Gotta go. Bye." Before anyone could answer she was out the door.

The weekend came with Payton's birthday party and birthday. Payton half expected her stalkers to come as they normally do but was surprised to see that they didn't take much interest in stalking her all the time.

For Payton, it was a nice change from the Akatsuki and Death Note spies.

In the next week things got a little more interesting as Payton slowly came out of her drugged fog and the real her came out, which she couldn't tell if they appreciated it or despised it. She was definantly as mellow as usual but she had spunk to her that she didn't have before.

Currently, Cheslea, Payton, 'Sean', and 'Katy' were sitting in their American Literature class. Payton had been drawing, to 'Sean's' disgust, a picture of Itachi. The bell rang and Payton was getting up, hefting her backpack.

As 'Sean' and 'Katy' got their stuff together, they suddenly heard Cheslea and Payton yell out, "Hebi! Hebi! Hebi!" They bust out laughing while the other two stared in confusion at them. Payton was walking out and was met by 'Jared' and 'Tyler' since all four of them were in Payton's bible class, having all chosen the title of 'seniors' to keep in contact with her.

"Hebi?" 'Katy' asked as they walked the short walk to their next class. "You haven't even begun to understand the word 'anime freak'." She winked at them and walked in.

Once again, she left the team in a state of confusion.


	3. I DO KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN!

The next Tuesday rolled along….with a very late Payton, Cheslea, and Sarah. They come in around 9:10 because Payton's alarm had not gone off. As the secretary wrote down their admit slips, she talked to them.

"Did Payton drive you to school," she asked with a smile. "Yeah." "That's a little scary, she looks ready to go back to sleep." At Payton's blank stare she dropped her grin. "I was only kidding." Payton smiled weakly and nodded. The secretary left to go do something real quick.

Suddenly, Payton grabbed onto the counter and bent down. Then she fell to the floor, at least she would of, if 'Sean' hadn't of been walking by and caught her, sending them both to ground, her on top. 'Sean' sat up and played the part of the worried friend.

Sarah and Cheslea were calling out her name as the secretary and a coach shook and pulled her up into a wheel chair, yet again. Finally, Payton's eyes fluttered and she groaned looking up at everyone. "Are you ok," 'Sean' asked.

She groaned again. "Ehhh….Stupid Uchiha, go away to Michael Jackson!" She said in a state of confusion, which sent Sarah and Cheslea into a fit of giggles and the others around her in the same state of confusion.

Sasuke glared inwardly at the ignorant, sick girl that was sitting in the odd chair with wheels on the side. He forced a small, 'amused' smile onto his face and said, "I know you agree that I look like this Sasuke fellow but I assure you that I am not him."

"She's just delusional," The coach said, wheeling her into the office to let the traffic go in the halls since the bell had just rung. "Get to class; we'll take care of her." The three kids did as they were told. Sasuke looked back over his shoulder to see that a boy, Nathan, that had just joined Payton's small group in school, was at the counter. He found himself glaring slightly, not hearing what he had said to Payton but it had made her smile.

One day after school, since Payton was able to go home, she was high-jacked in a sense by Team Hebi. She found herself at their hideout once more, knowing exactly what they wanted to know about. But for the fun of it, she played a little game of 'wrong guesses' and 'dumb'.

"I swear! I didn't steal the last donut," she cried out.

Suigetsu chuckled. "We know that was me." Karin smiled a little.

"Suigetsu. Karin. Don't encourage her," Sasuke scolded, his eyes spinning. Karin pouted, mumbling about how she didn't even do anything.

"That's not what I was going to ask. Now, where is…."

"Ok! I confess…." Sasuke began to smirk, thinking she was finally going to cooperate. "I do know the Muffin Man." Sasuke slammed his fist down, making her jump. She had to admit that he intimidated her a little with the whole ninja crap.

"Stop playing games. Tell me what Itachi wanted here, why he was here, where he is now, and if he's coming back."

"Ok…..Geez, why is it always me that people want to come out of the closet to?"

Juugo shook his head, sensing Sasuke's rising anger. He slowly put a hand on Payton's shoulder, making her look up at him as Sasuke recollected himself.

"Hmm…Kisame is his partner….I want to know things too," Suigetsu chimed in. "Still after his sword?" Payton asked, giving the first plausible answer to any of the questions or statements since she had gotten there.

Sasuke stood up, his fist clenched. "Leave. Now."

Payton happily obliged.

Strangely, a small sense of longing enveloped, Sasuke as he watched Payton joking around and hanging with her two older brothers. They had driven a long way to another town to go to a water park. It was apparent that something was wrong with him so Payton lagged back to walk beside him.

"You know….it's ok to at least reminisce about the old times, instead of only focusing on the bad times," She whispered softly. The others were walking ahead of them.

Sasuke scoffed, "There were never any good times with that bastard." Payton shook her head with a small smile. "Oh really? Are you trying to test my knowledge on you?"

He blinked then his glare turned to her. "What are you saying?"

She chuckled softly. "I know a lot about you and your brother, so yes I do know who you're talking about but I cannot give you the information you require because if I did you would go back and jack up the entire manga….and I don't feel like reading 200 new chapters."

Sasuke shook his head. "No matter what you say, I will kill Itachi. As the last of the Uchiha clan, it is expected of me to avenge them."

Payton laughed, earning a questioning stare from the younger Uchiha. "Slow down there Batman. Last time I checked Itachi's last name is still Uchiha. He's still your brother no matter how times you kill him." She patted his head and walked ahead to catch up with Sarah, leaving Sasuke to muse/fume over what she had said.


	4. What's that smell!

Payton and Cheslea couldn't help from laughing hysterically when the fire alarm went off for the fire drill. They were in their American Lit class with 'Sean' and 'Katy' when it went off. Payton was laughing because as soon as it did both shot up from their seats, grasping for their non-existent kunai pouches, ready for an attack. Cheslea was laughing because of the 'we're ready to kill' look on their faces.

"What part of drill don't you two understand," Payton asked rhetorically, earning a glare from both.

The next week, Payton found herself connected to the floor, except this time she had nothing to catch onto. Luckily for her, though, someone was in front of her to make the fall a bit more comfortable. Unfortunate, though, for 'Sean' who had been walking in front of her. He turned around and slowly cradled her halfway in his arms, bracing her back with his arm.

He looked down at her face, seeing that her eyes were closed. People started to run over, asking if she was breathing and ok. Sarah nodded and Cheslea ran to get a wet towel for her. 'Sean' shook her slightly until one of the teachers took her. Or at least tried to.

"I got her," he said, not letting her go. Payton's eyes fluttered as she groaned. She started sitting up but the teacher made her stay down. Finally, the teacher got Payton in her lap.

"Go to class, we've called an ambulance and her mother. We'll take care of her," they reassured him and her friends around her. Sarah started crying and was sent to the counselor's office and Cheslea looked just about ready to do the same thing. 'Sean' looked over his shoulder to see that Nathan was standing at the end of the bleachers watching the event intently.

Soon the paramedics arrived along with her mom. The students were sent back to their classes.

Sasuke tapped his fingers irritably on the desk he was sitting at in his room. He had figured that the girl would just tell him everything but she refused to do so. He had planned to be back in his world before the first month had ended. Now, though, they were in the third month and the girl was being stubborn.

He looked down at the picture of her on the desk. Clipped to it was a bunch of information that he and his team had collected over the summer. They had gotten there a few weeks ahead of time to gather the information on her. She definantly couldn't deny that she knew who Itachi Uchiha was, seeing that her and her friend constantly made jokes about him. He remembered the day that they had finally confronted her in her car.

_The van was put into park and the girl turned off the engine. She turned around and stared for a moment. She didn't look scared at all, just expectant, like she was basically trying to figure out who it was. _

"_What land do you hail from?" she asked reaching out to try and help the tangled mess they were in. Her hand was met with a pale one and she pulled and out popped the white haired wonder, Suigetsu. _

"…_.Oh….you've got to be kidding me…." She sighed and slumped slightly in her seat. _

_Suigetsu chuckled, grinning. "I think she recognizes us."_

"_Nah duh," came a feminine voice and Payton looked up to see Karin sitting back in a seat next to Juugo and Suigetsu. _

_Payton blinked not seeing their leader. She looked around the back of the van and still didn't see him. She sat back and looked next to her and was met with shining red eyes. _

"_AH!" she threw a punch and was surprised to feel it contact with his face. She bit her lip and burst out laughing. _

_Sasuke glared at the brunette as he rubbed his cheek. She wasn't a ninja but she had one hell of a right hook. It had surprised him, that's why he didn't catch it. _

"_Why are you laughing," Karin asked coldly, looking at Sasuke worriedly. _

"_Because! I just did what I have always dreamed of doing! And he didn't even dodge it!" she was sent into more laughter. Suddenly she grabbed her side and cringed falling forward and breathing heavily. _

_Karin had a smug look on her face. Juugo stared at her. Suigetsu's grin fell, for some reason not liking the already hilarious girl in pain. _

_Sasuke only studied her for a moment. _

He picked up the picture and stared at it closely. It wasn't a very up to date one, but it was recent enough. He compared it to his image of her in his mind. Of course it was a great image because of his Sharingan, but that isn't the point. The point was that she looked too different to be the same person in the picture.

He wondered if one could seriously get that sick as to where it altered your body to the point of losing 22 pounds in one month. He placed the picture back onto the desk and stood up as Suigetsu opened the door as opposed to knocking, as usual.

"She's here," he said, smirking. Sasuke found it unnerving that he and their target were getting along so well. Karin and her even had some common ground as so called friends and Juugo seemed to want to stick to her, seeing her sickness as a connection to him; someone to help. The only time she talked to him seriously was rare.

Payton looked up as 'Sean' and his group came out. She had invited them just because they were in her little friend group at the school. The others would expect it.

Once at the ice cream shop, everyone was already joking around. 'Sean', not having much of a sweet tooth, sat between Nathan and Payton, and watched as she ate her mixture of odd flavors. Once everyone was done, the four ninjas were introduced to the horrors of the mall.

"What is that rank odor!"

'Tyler' covered his nose dramatically. The teenagers burst out laughing.

"The smell of teenage cologne," Payton responded.

They had just passed Abecrombie and Fitch as well as Holister.

"Well they need to murder whoever created it!"

"Where do you think the smell comes from," Cheslea commented, earning laughs from everyone.

Once they left to mall they went to Barnes and Noble. This was where Payton kept Sasuke from looking into the Naruto mangas.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Payton said, snatching it and putting it up.

"Why….it was blank…," he whispered back.

Payton blinked and flipped through it. It still had every panel and picture in it. She put it up, sighing with relief. The Death Note spies had had the same problem last year. She was glad that it was still the same case.

Once Payton had left, Sasuke turned and was met with stares from his allies. "What?" he asked sitting down.

"She hasn't told us anything…and for some reason we can't find out ourselves. Don't you think that's odd," Juugo questioned from his seat.

Things weren't making sense. Payton's sickness only made it more difficult to question her. There was no help whatsoever from her friends, seeing as they wouldn't say anything if they approached them. What should they do?

Payton was driving Cheslea and Sarah home. Things were quiet until Cheslea spoke up.

"Hey Pay Pay, now that I think of it, doesn't Sean look like Sasuke," she said.

"I think we've gone over this before," Sarah said, thinking it was a joke as usual. Payton had seen the seriousness though.

"Unfortunate I know."

"Payton….that's not what I mean…you know it. The others with him…they remind me of Team Hebi. They are always near you…why?"

Sarah looked at her as Cheslea did. With expectancy. Payton sighed.

"How would you respond if I told you that they were really who you say they are?"

There was silence for a long time. Then Sarah started laughing. "I would jump on Sasuke's back the next time I saw him."

Payton and Cheslea shared a look using the rearview mirror. "I was joking." Payton laughed and Sarah pouted.

Later on, Cheslea called Payton.

"Are you joking?"

"….No I'm not."

"Then why did you say that to Sarah."

"Think about it. She would automatically act differently around them and would slip and call them by name. I trust her but we can't let them know….do you really believe me?"

There was a small silence and Payton bit her lip, knowing she probably sounded crazy at this point.

"Of course I do. It's obvious…but…can't we have a little fun teasing them?"

Payton laughed, almost seeing the puppy dog eyes Cheslea was using. "Sure. Of course."

"YESH!"


	5. The Feeling of Milk?

Payton seemed to be doing better day by day. For some reason, this made things slightly easier for Team Hebi. Cheslea and she had kept true to their word of silently torturing them though. It didn't take them long to figure out that the girl had found them out. At first, Sasuke had been pretty pissed…but he got over it stating that it didn't matter.

"Geez…hurry up," Payton nearly growled out as Sarah was picking out something to drink. They were currently in a gas station across from the entrance of the state park. Sarah wasn't the problem; it was the other four who had no earthly clue on what the drinks before them were.

"I think I'll stick with water," 'Tyler' stated.

"That's such a surprise," Cheslea said with heavy sarcasm, earning a nudge from Payton. Suigetsu chuckled, nudging Payton and Cheslea both as he walked by them.

"Payton…what's a….Monster," 'Jared' asked holding one up.

Payton bit her lip snickering. "It's an energy drink."

He shook his head, knowing what she was thinking. He put it up and grabbed a Sprite, something he had tried before.

'Katy' looked through the many shelves and looked back at Payton, regretfully asking for help. Payton reached in and picked out flavored water handing it to her.

Since 'Sean' was ready they paid and piled into the van once again and got into the park. Once Payton parked they searched around for a place. Once they did so, they took turns carrying the clothes to the table as Payton set up her camera.

"So where is the bathroom to change," 'Katy' asked, actually enjoying being a normal girl for the time being. She had to rely on the other girls there for clothes but luckily, aside from Sarah, everyone was the same size. The guys had invested in some different kinds of clothing items.

"Hmmm…Hold this up," Payton said, already having the dress slipped over her. Blushes formed on the guys faces as they realized what she was planning on doing. They turned around quickly. Payton and Cheslea laughed, knowing that in their world, they would be having nosebleeds.

"Guys, I'm decent, that's what the cover was for," Payton stated.

Suigetsu turned around first and smirked, finding that Payton's choice of dress involved a very low cleavage rate. She pulled it up constantly. Juugo blushed slightly again, averting his eyes. Sasuke stared at her, completely unreadable.

Payton grabbed one of Maggie's shawls and tastefully wrapped it around herself. "You guys are such perverts," she giggled slightly as Karin glared at her almost enviously. Once pictures were done, Payton took everyone home, feeling slightly violated since more guys had 'walked by' while she had be changing again.

A few weeks later, Payton's church hosted a D-Now. Currently, though, Payton was sitting with Karin outside of the school, waiting for the others to exit. Payton sighed and looked at Karin who was pretending not to notice her.

After a few minutes of silence, Karin finally spoke.

"Do I…..ever get with Sasuke," she asked, startling Payton a bit. Her eye stayed glued on the dashboard, waiting for her to answer.

"You know I can't reveal anything," she said simply, earning an irritated grunt from the red head. "We've been hearing that bull ever since we have been here. Sasuke is getting sick of it and trust me I won't step in when he begins the….other methods…"

Payton felt a feeling of dread cover her. She did NOT need more stress on her. "I don't think that would be a good idea…."

"And why not," Sasuke's voice sounded as he and the other two got in.

"Because…I have something wrong with my heart," she responded as she drove.

There was a silence so thick that it made Payton worry about what was going through their heads.

Suigetsu shook his head, grinning. "What isn't wrong with you, girl," he asked in good nature, making Payton thankful for his unseriousness. "Guess we will find out soon," she responded.

Juugo stared at her in the rearview mirror. She pretended not to notice.

When she dropped them off, Juugo stayed behind to talk with Payton. This was a big surprise because he had rarely been talking during his time here. She rolled down the window as he looked back to see if the others had gone in.

He lowered his tone before speaking. "You….remind me of Kimimaro….he was always….sickly…."

Payton smiled, "What does that mean exactly?"

He had the most serious look on his face as he looked her in the eyes.

"I will not let Sasuke harm you…."

With that he walked into the house. Payton drove off, feeling a sense of calming around her with those choice words by the big killing freak of Naruto.

"This is madness….," 'Tyler' commented watching as the game was being played. The group had chosen to go and stalk Payton at the D-Now. She wasn't very worried about it, having too much fun making a fool of herself with Cheslea and her age group, which were a year under her since she was the only girl senior that went to the church. Karin was in the group as well and had to suffer through Suigetsu laughing like an idiot as Karin was wearing a fake mustache as were the other girls.

Now they were watching a milk chugging contest, listening to Payton explain what should NOT happen when they said 'attacking the girls'.

"I hear that they are going to be tying you girls up to trees," Sasuke stated, a slight excitement at some kind of way to get at her.

"If that's true then I won't be joining in….I'm already doped up on my narcotics," she yawned proving her point. 'Sean' frowned.

Payton sat in the living room on the computer as the TV played in the background. She hated this feeling….The feeling she always got before she was ankle deep in anime characters. It was getting close to Thanksgiving Break.

She bit her lip hoping that this feeling was fake.

**Hey sorry for the long wait. But on the Brightside, with the coming of the Thanksgiving Break….so the coming of a blast from the past. **

**Can you guess who?**

**GaaraRulezzz (Ie Payton)**


	6. Who's line is it anyways?

Payton wiped her eyes as she drove back to her house from the doctor. What a great way to start one's Thanksgiving break. She turned the music up louder and let her worries be drowned out by the upbeat tunes of Lady Gaga. Her small happiness seemed cut short as she pulled into her house. She got her food and her purse out and locked her van before walking through the garage and going into the house.

She wiped her eyes once again feeling the threat of more tears. It had just hit her so hard. She had hoped that it wasn't something so….harsh. She put her things down and sat on the couch pulling her legs to her chest and laying her head in them.

"….Who's the crybaby bitch…?"

Payton jumped and her head shot up, her brown eyes wide with surprise looking around for the familiar voice.

Her eyes were met with ringed ones, confirming her before mentioned nagging of something going to happen.

"Ah shit…." Payton stated slapping her forehead and wiping her face again.

Standing around her living room were the sophomore invaders…the Akatsuki.

"Really….Really? Can I not get a break?" she huffed and resorted to throwing something at the closet member who caught it with ease. It happened to be Deidara.

He put it behind him and chuckled. "You have a good arm, whoever you are, yeah." This caused Payton to blink a few times.

"Deidara is right…who are you," Pein questioned, a suspicious look in his ringed eyes.

"It's me….Payton…."

There was a small pause before someone had to say something, that someone being Hidan of course. "Damn girl! You look totally different….," a small smirk started to play on his lips. Though he didn't expect her to smile back at him, "Well that happens after nearly two years, Hidan."

Her smile dropped and she sighed.

"What's wrong dear," Konan stated walking over and sitting by her.

"You all seem pretty cheery….Don't you recall that you tried to kill me and/or kidnap me last time you were here," she shook her head, almost not believing this.

"Well we weren't planning on being back, since the machine was unsalvageable, but apparently someone else had different plans, assuming that someone had anything to do with this…," Pein let his sentence lag off, hinting at her.

"Hey! I had nothing to do with this," Payton crossed her arms over her chest and stood up. Last time they had seen her, she still had a little bit of baby fat on her and her hair was to her shoulders. Her figure barely showed through and she wasn't chesty at all.

Now though, her hair was longer, down to the middle of her shoulder blades and was styled to her almost perfectly. She looked very skinny and her curves showed up a lot better and she also was a bit taller. She had also gained a little more in the chest area. All in all…she looked like a woman.

"Quit staring you pervs…" Not to mention, her attitude was more straightforward.

"Sorry….we just didn't expect that big a change in you if we saw you again…," Sasori stated, covering for everyone.

Payton shrugged. "Well this is all fun but I don't think that…."

"Yo Payton! How was the doctor's appointment," a friendly voice asked as she heard her back door open.

Payton whipped around quickly, "Shoot…."

The entire air around her felt thicker than before, thick with hatred and the start of a fight…a ninja fight. The small brunette immediately looked at Sasuke who was already glaring at his elder brother, then at Suigetsu who was smirking at Kisame.

Itachi stood there, calmly. Kisame chuckled softly.

Payton stepped in front of Itachi quickly as Sasuke took a threatening step forward. She was definantly the shortest person in the room. She panted slightly, making Itachi wonder about her well being.

"No! No ninja ass kicking in my house or anywhere for that matter. If you're going to do it, do it back in your own damn world," she said quickly.

"Move. Payton." Sasuke growled out, pulling a sword out of nowhere.

"Payton." Itachi put an arm in front of her, part way shielding her. She blinked as she noted how most of the Akatsuki had moved in towards her, as if to keep her from harm. She shrugged it off as nothing.

"Little brother, she is right. I will not fight you here, on her turf." Itachi said smoothly.

"Eh, same with me," Suigetsu stated, leaning lazily against one of the support beams in the house.

Juugo seemed to calm down, staring right at Payton; seeing she was ok and that Sasuke was as well. No one was going to fight.

Payton sighed in relief and slumped to the floor, feeling a wave of sudden exhaustion come over her again. Every ninja's attention was turned back to her as Itachi bent down beside her, bracing her back with his arm. Apparently his feelings from two years before still stuck, as well as everyone else's.

Juugo stepped forward and walked right to her, enemies or not. He picked her up in a gentle cradle and laid her on the couch where she caught her breath. The big male stayed by her, as if for protection. Itachi stood back up, looking a little peeved to say the least.

The two enemies kept their distance from each other as best as they could as they tried to get closer, the Akatsuki mainly wondering what was wrong to begin with.

Suigetsu leaned over the back of the couch. "Hey what's the name of the most awesome character in the TV show I come from?"

Payton chuckled softly. "Suigetsu." She sat up smacking his head playfully.

"What the hell?" Kakuzu asked blinking his odd eyes at her. Payton coughed nervously and sat up fully, Juugo at the ready. She put her hand up, "Down Shrek, Fiona's alright." He didn't know what she was talking about but he backed off a little.

"What did the doctor say," Sasuke demanded a bit, making Itachi glance at him then back at the girl.

"I have something called Prolonged QTC Syndrome." At the blank stares she remembered that they would have no clue what the diseases of her world meant. "It's a heart disease that causes my heart to skip like fours beats at times, which would explain the dizziness and fainting," here the Akatsuki blinked in surprise, "and…it could also lead to Quick Cardiac Death."

Payton sighed almost sadly. The ninja around her were staring.

"Ok so here's the jist of it," she stated to the Akatsuki, "Everyone may as well sit down."

Once everyone was happily situated, Payton retold her illness to the ninjas who starred with surprise. They had never thought of her as the sickly one. She was always the one that had the most spunk it seemed, though she had been very shy.

After the long story, things got quiet amongst the S-Ranked criminals. This was nothing new that Team Hebi didn't know, but they too were waiting for their response.

Tobi jumped up and hugged Payton. "NO! Payton can't die!" Payton couldn't tell but she felt a secret motive to him. On his first time here, he had only played the part of Tobi; even then Payton knew who he was. He was still playing this part…but she actually felt something behind his words…was it worry?

She shook her head and coughed a bit, the Tobi hug being crushing. "Tobi…can't breathe…" Upon hearing this Juugo stood up threateningly, making Tobi squeak like a little girl and hide behind Payton. She sighed. "Tobi that's really pathetic….I'm like three halves your size and you're trained in ninja….what use am I as a shield to you," she stated, glancing back at him. This made some of his comrades chuckle.

"Call your guard dog off," he screeched, cowering still. The orange-haired male blinked. "Dog?"

Payton shook her head and leaned back against Tobi, who tensed in return, most likely surprised. "Hey if you're going to be behind me then I'm using you as a pillow."

It seemed to make sense and he didn't move.

"Who else is here," Pein questioned, making himself more comfortable on the broken chair in the corner.

"No one, thankfully," she scratched her head with a relieved sigh.

"Awww and I thought you enjoyed us here….," Deidara and Suigetsu stated simultaneously. The pair glared at each other, as if saying 'how dare you steal my line'.

"oh boy…this is just what I DON'T need…"

**Happy Late Thanksgiving!**

**Ok if you haven't gathered yet, I am Payton in this story and it is sort of based off my everyday life. Well the Prolonged QTC Syndrome is something that is real that I just found out…please keep me in your prayers…im kind of scared O.o**

**GaaraRulezzz (Ie Payton)**


	7. Owned by Lady Gaga

**Quick Recap:**

**Adam: Itachi**

**Josh: Hidan**

**Kelly: Konan**

**Steve: Pein**

**Ned: Kakuzu**

**Tobi: Toni**

**Dan: Deidara**

**Keith: Sasori**

**Kisame and Zetsu don't go to school because they couldn't find things to give them disguises. **

**And in case you need it:**

**Sean: Sasuke**

**Katy: Karin**

**Jared: Juugo**

**Tyler: Suigetsu**

**And yes….this is for my benefit as well **

Payton had no idea how, but the Akatsuki were able to slink their way into her new school. She still wondered how they managed to do it in the first way. Another thing that she worried about that it was a Christian based school….well the only person she worried about was Hidan, being the Jashinist he was. She decided that she would have a conversation with them when she drove to pick Cheslea up from school, a task that she did nearly every day.

Oh yeah, that was another thing. How was she going to explain the over-stocked minivan to her anime literate friend? Would she introduce them as her friends from sophomore year? Or as the Akatsuki? This is what she mauled over until she stopped by the Akatsuki's house and stepped out into cold, locking the car. At the beep of the van, the door opened revealing 'Kelly', otherwise known as Konan.

"You're here earlier than what you said," she stated, rubbing at her bare arms.

"Never thought I would see you in that wig again, Kelly," she chuckled. "Yeah, I have to pick up Cheslea every morning."

"Cheslea? You never told us of this," 'Steve' stated coming back out, removing one more piercing, his eyes glaring at her. Payton put her hands up. "Hey you come to stalk my life, so some things will just be a surprise…oh yeah….don't be alarmed if my friend Sarah talks about you raping someone."

This was met by a blank stare and him turning back around and walking into the house with Konan following. Payton walked into the house, not going to stay outside in the cold. She closed the door behind her and yawned. They had caused her to have to get up earlier. She would have to tell them to move in somewhere closer to the school so they could walk like Team Hebi does.

She didn't dare venture further into the house, scared of what she might find. 'Toni' rounds the corner his veil secured in place once again and hugged her. "Payton! How are you this morning?" He questioned, twirling her around until he set her down.

Payton had to steady herself. "Thank you Tobi…I may never see straight again."

He looked at her through the veil and helped her steady. "That better?" he questioned, acting a little more gently this time. "Yeah, thank you," she responded, noting that she felt more than better. It was apparent that he had used some sort of weird ninja move on her to do so.

"Tobi stop messing with Payton and come help with the lunches," Payton heard Kisame yell from what she assumed was the kitchen. Tobi turned and flitted off to his 'senpai's' side. Payton remained at the door, looking out the window quietly. She had gotten there a little bit earlier just in case.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

Payton glanced back to find 'Adam' standing behind her, though staring out the window instead of at her. She turned and looked back out as well. "I'm feeling fine. It just feels like I shouldn't of been put on those steroids….they make me feel angry."

She heard him chuckle. "That's going to be interesting to watch."

She was going to respond but 'Steve' and the rest of the exchange students gathered and they all piled into the van.

"Keep Down some of you….I don't want to get a ticket for harboring a bunch of ninjas." She smiled good-naturedly into the rearview mirror.

"Sounds like a personal probl-" 'Josh' was cut short when Payton turned up the music loudly and Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance' came on, with the girl singing loudly to it. She had purposely just owned him with the radio. This fact made him glare at her, his comrades chuckling.

The ninjas were confused as to why Payton had turned into an apartment complex. "I have to pick up Cheslea, as I said before. While we're here, you should see if you could move into here….it's close to the school. If not you could move into one of the houses across from the school like Sasuke and them did."

She got out and walked to Cheslea's door. Upon entering, Payton sighed, making her friend blink at her slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Ok…so you know how Sasuke and his team are here?"

"Yeah what of it?" she crossed her arms over the chest, wanting to get to the point quickly.

"Well…..The Akatsuki is in my van….outside….right now…."

Cheslea stared at her friend as if she had just lost the rest of her marbles. "That's funny, Payton, real funny…."

"I'm serious Ches! You'll see when you go out!" Cheslea held up her hands in surrender and continued getting ready at her slow pace, making Payton sucked at her Whataburger drink irritably. Once she was ready the girls walked out.

Once Cheslea got to the car she made a sound of disbelief. "Oh my gosh! You weren't kidding!"

Pein raised an eyebrow. "You didn't plan on keeping it a secret?"

"Not with her…she already knows about the others." At his long stare and then approval, they left to school.

"It seems that your own religion pisses you off," Hidan chuckled at her smugly as the two sat together outside. She still feared of what she could tell was unfinished business…but he seemed to not want to continue at this point in time. Today was another day that he was able to witness her wrath with the idiotic.

"Well I don't have any respect for him as the preacher he claims to be. I agree with him on some points but I'm not going to let him walk right over me and pick on my beliefs." She huffed, looking just as pissed as when she had fought it out with her Bible teacher yet again in her class.

Seeing as no one was around, Hidan inched closer to her, smirking as she saw her small body tense ever so slightly. "Who have you told then….I haven't even asked yet and you're already acting like you've told the whole fucking world."

"I…haven't told anyone…." He slid a hand on her thigh. "Except….the other anime characters that came last year…they forced it out of me…"

He chuckled. "I told you something bad would happen if you did…." He got closer to her but Payton rolled her eyes, making him stop.

"Look I really don't want any of that to happen, trust me, but I don't think that these characters would be coming back any time soon. You have nothing to worry about. Plus, you're the one that spilled it to your pals that you had done it…not me." She stood up and walked off to her next class.

The Akatsuki did in fact move into one of the houses…the same house as Sasuke's team, to be frank. After a lot, like two days worth, of mediation on Payton's part, Sasuke grudgingly allowed them to house with his team on the grounds that he didn't want to see his older brother for any reason on his down time. Payton figured that he was just being a baby about it.

Currently, the Naruto ninjas and Payton were situated in the living room. Payton was currently teaching them the video gaming world by playing Call of Duty. A few had ventured away, definantly not Juugo who was sitting beside her, Itachi on the other side. Since Itachi was in there, Sasuke would usually steer clear of the room, but Payton was in the room as well, so somehow that changed things. Payton of course didn't care too much.

"This is all good but we need to talk to you," Pein stated, letting Payton save her spot and turn off the machine.

"The main worry is how are we going to get back? For that matter, how are we here again?"

"I don't know….this is just a big surprise to me too…" Payton sighed.


	8. Hands Off My Pot!

**Death Note:**

**Light : 'Jason'**

**Near: 'Anthony'**

**Mello : 'Michael'**

**L : 'Larry'**

**Misa :'Lisa'**

**Matt : 'Tim'**

Laughter was heard in the school. Their small lunch group now required two tables to keep everyone near. Currently, the ninjas were trying to control themselves as Payton, Cheslea, and more than half the other normal students at the table were making rather crude jokes about the Naruto world in general. 'Tyler' was laughing it up, enjoying the fact that most of the jokes were bad jokes about Sasuke. The man aforesaid had his eyes covered with his hair, radiating an aura of death in his seat beside the brunette who was starting it all to begin with. Itachi was sitting on the other side and saw the danger as Sasuke reached into his pocket for the shuriken that he had seen him put in his pocket that morning.

"I think that if those people were really here, you would get a shuriken in your side," 'Adam' stated, warning in his voice. Payton blinked and looked over at Sasuke, seeing the said object being pulled out. She grabbed his hand and shoved it back in his pocket. She laughed along with everyone else, keeping Sasuke and her hands in his pocket, her smaller one trying to keep his fist closed. She didn't see the tiny blush on his cheeks that he hid by a glaring daggers at her, snapping his hand out which was now free of the shuriken.

Finals were now over and Payton was driving over to the ninja's home once she had dropped off Cheslea. The small blonde had wanted to go with her but Payton had advised against it. It had taken her a while after seeing Zetsu and Kisame in real life to get images out of her mind. It was pretty scary, and even though Cheslea was more morbid than her, she knew the sight alone would leave her stuttering where she stood. She pulled into the driveway and blinked seeing that Juugo was waiting outside for her, sitting with birds around him as well as squirrels.

She got out of the car and locked it, surprisingly the animals didn't scurry away as she approached him. He looked up from the bird he had been talking to and nodded at her as she sat beside him, the size difference amazing. He was big set and large to say the least and she was small and short, little because of the weight she has lost.

"Most people would be weirded out seeing you talking to a bunch of wild animals," she stated jokingly. She saw him smile a little and suddenly the animals jumped into her lap and landed on her shoulder. She laughed. "That's not fair!" He chuckled. "Now you're the freak talking to a bunch of animals."

"Way to go Juugo…you gave me a full sentence…a joke non-the-less," she jested at him as the birds dispersed and the squirrels left running up trees. As she watched them, Juugo watched her reaction. When she turned back to him she met his stare.

"You should be prepared whenever you enter today," he looked back out towards the road, "Sasuke wants his answers and the Akatsuki leader seems to be feeding off of answers that you had yet to answer from the year when they were here before." He looked back at her. "Precautions won't be taken as of now…you may be hurt."

Payton sighed. Must it be that way? She already had the normal feeling. The same feeling she had gotten before the Akatsuki ended up on her doorstep yet again. Perhaps that meant that Death Note people were going to come back during the break. Or perhaps it would mean that another anime was going to show up. Either way she knew she couldn't deal with the stress of it. It hurt her to just be thinking of it. Though she had to admit that she would love to see how Death Note and Naruto would interact.

"Something troubling you," Juugo questioned.

"I think….that another anime show will be coming back during the Christmas break," she admitted. The orange-haired man sighed. "They are going to want to know that."

"I figured as much." She stood up and stretched. "Let's get this over with." He nodded up at her after a minute and stood as well, a lot more gracefully than she had, she noticed. Together they entered the house and met everyone inside the living room. He stood behind her, as protection it looked like. Itachi had made it a point to sit on one side while Tobi, for some odd reason sat on the other.

Pein's Rinnegan looked around at everyone and his eyes met with Sasuke's, both wondering who would start. After a moment of staring, Sasuke looked from him, indicating that he may start. The older male leader nodded slightly and turned to look back at the small girl who looked tired as it is. He didn't like the fact that Itachi was defying orders to make sure she wasn't harmed with any possible 'make you talk' methods. Tobi he couldn't deal with, he could do what he likes. As for the other male who only watched her every move, he couldn't know but by the look on the younger Uchiha's face, he wasn't very happy with his subordinate being there as much as he did.

"Payton…I've known you for two years now and in those years I have found that you have extensive knowledge on our…'world' as you call it. Now, we just want to know what is in our future," he stated simply, staring at her intensely.

"Wow…you don't want to know if my choice is to come back with you again or you'll kill me, again?" As she said this, she felt a wave of rage come from behind her.

"Juugo." Sasuke stated, looking him in the eye. It didn't work this time. Part of his face started to turn black.

"_Killl…_" he stated hatefully.

Payton laid a hand on his fisted one. "Calm down big dog," this made Suigetsu chuckle and Deidara snicker, "It was two years ago. I'm alive." He looked down at her slowly and she smiled at him. He calmed down and unfisted his hand. Payton could feel the tension go down in the room as most ninjas sat back down, putting their random weapons away.

"Anywho…I can't tell you the future because that would cause me to have to read through chapters that you would purposely change because of the outcomes in all of your lives."

Pein huffed and stood up. "You don't have a choice. We will get the information out of you if-" Tobi cut him off by hugging the girl tightly, consuming her with his body. "Nooooo! Don't hurt her!" he cried out. The message was clear to Pein though. He was to NOT to touch her.

He sighed, irritated. "You're up Uchiha." He grumbled.

"There's no point in asking her since the bastard is here." He stated simply, Karin giggling just out of affection for Sasuke.

"If I'm not mistaken, your parents were married before they had him and you so neither of you could be bastards," Payton stated, making the room grow quiet.

Then Suigetsu, Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame burst out in laughter. Itachi, Kakuzu, and Konan chuckled with amusement. Pein, Sasuke, and Karin glared, unamused. The rest had slight smirks on their faces.

Payton shrugged. "Just telling it as it is."

"I'm glad you do! You're a lot funnier that way, yeah," Deidara said, dramatically wiping a fake tear from his eye.

The weekend was passing by for Payton and she was actually working on her new computer that she had gotten as an early Christmas present (Thanks to my dad ). She stared at the screen watching a new anime, Rosario+Vampire. She began pondering about the different kind of animes that she had been watching and trying out and whether or not they would make it in her world. Like Lucky Star. She supposed that they would survive seeing as they are high school students anyways. She knew though that the people in this current anime would not go near her or her school.

She stretched and got up, feeling in the mood for something sweet. Her mom was working as was her brother. She was alone in the house but she knew her brother had been begging her to make her no-bake cookies again. Apparently she was really good with baking. She sighed knowing that she could just work on that instead of tennis or dancing.

She mixed together the ingredients and turned to answer a text from Sarah, who was currently in North Carolina again for her mother's wedding.

"Hmm…whatever it is smells pretty good."

Payton dropped her phone and turned around abruptly and scream, hitting L on the head with a bag of sugar, sending it everywhere.

She panted and slumped to the floor. "Holy shit….don't scare me like that…my heart can't take it anymore…"

"I'm sorry…I hadn't realized that our girl had moved houses. We will leave…"

"L it's me." She shook her head, standing up.

"…..Payton?" He sounded confused, looking her up and down. Then he went back to her face. "You look nothing like you did last year."

"I kept getting sicker. They found a heart disease that is potentially fatal," she explained.

"Dang girl you're looking good!" She heard Matt exclaim from behind her. She chuckled. "Yea and you still look like a gaming nerd."

She looked around to find the same Death Note characters from her junior year.

"Heart disease?" L was still stuck on that.

"Don't worry about it. It's trying to be taken care of." She turned back around and picked up her phone.

"What is it anyways?" he asked, sticking his finger into the pot. She smacked his hand. "Hands off my pot!"

Mello and Matt chuckled, getting her play on words. Light was freaking her out thus far. His eyes were scouring her body and she sighed. "Geez I hit 100 lbs and every anime guy that returns makes goo-goo eyes me."

"Every?" L asked, sticking a finger into his mouth, having stolen a swipe anyways. "I said don't touch my pot!" she hit him with some sugar that had piled up on the counter. She laughed. "How fitting is that? L getting hit with sugar!"

Everyone chuckled this time. Once it died, Near continued L's question. "There are more here?"

"It'd be better if you just met them….L let me finish making them!" she grabbed the pot from him and held it to her pouting.

"Sorry."

"I'll put this in the fridge and I'll drive us over there."

Once the said act was done they piled into her van and she drove to the ninja's headquarters. "Just to warn you…they are a lot different from us…ninjas but not like you would think. From a show called Naruto."

She opened the door and prepared for the odd meeting she knew she would be getting from both parties.


	9. No NinjaIng

Payton opened the door and was met by a crushing hug, as was made the usual greeting when she entered the house.

"Payton came to visit!" Tobi scream in her ear, spinning around with her happily.

"Payton can't breathe…." She managed to get out before she started getting lightheaded. He set her down, laying a hand on her shoulder, the same feeling of comfort and wellness overcoming her. She was thankful for him doing that.

"Tobi….will you be a good boy and get everyone together, please?" she smiled sweetly at him. He stood there for a moment before he took off down the hall, she could hear his loud voice announcing it in about five rooms before she heard Hidan yell.

"Damnit Tobi! We heard you the first fucking time!"

"Colorful…" Mello stated, standing behind her as she closed the door. "You haven't seen anything yet. That's Hidan…and yes his mouth is very colorful." L and Payton caught eye contact for a split second and she knew that he had put two and two together and figured out exactly who Hidan was.

Tobi ran back in and took her hand "They're ready!" he began dragging her behind him. "Stay there." Payton called behind her, trying to keep up, panting already.

"Tobi, we've already told you that you can't do that." Sasori stated, getting Payton in a seat.

Juugo had already made his way over near her and Suigetsu was sitting beside her, his arm lazily draped over the back of the couch, over her shoulders slightly. "Yeah, she already has enough stress with us."

Payton chuckled then sighed. "Ok last time I had mentioned that I had of feeling that one other anime may come back to my world…well it happened."

There was silence for a good five minutes before Payton continued, seeing as no one was going to respond. "Everyone in here would be doing me a…GREAT big favor if you would just be cool about it because they aren't going to get what kind of ninjas you are. They aren't from your world but from a world that is basically like mine."

As if on a cue, or just from getting impatient, the Death Note group slowly made their way in. Misa gasped and hid behind Light at the mere sight of Kisame and Zetsu. Light stood there, looking at each individually, Ryuuk by his side, chuckling. Obviously, the ninjas couldn't see him which was a good thing. Near's eyes were wide looking at the vast number of people in the living room. Matt and Mello were whispering to each other and L just looked around, then finally at Payton who was waiting for something to happen.

Most of the Akatsuki were assessing the strengths of the ones before them, mainly Light, seeing as he emitted a small dangerous aura about him. Sasuke was just sitting in his seat, uninterested.

"Dang….just what we need." Suigetsu turned to Payton, "I bet you collapse in a week." He grinned at her, making her smile back at him. Kakuzu, surprisingly, joined in. "I'll take that bet."

And just like that, the tension went down and it was decided that this house would become anime central for the time being. Payton stood up and went to the window as some of the anime people decided to mingle, wanting to know more about each other. She stared out to the street and suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up her brown eyes showed surprise as the hand belonged to Sasuke.

"I want to talk to you," he stated, his black eyes staring into hers.

"I would love to but I have to go." She pat his head. "Just don't kill each other." She walked around him, feeling his glare on her back.

After bidding everyone goodbye, Payton walked back to her van, glad that the group would seem to get along.

"Don't touch that, yeah!"

BAM!

"Get the extinguisher…No not that Mask Guy!"

SLAM!

"IDIOT!"

Then again….maybe not…

School started up again and Payton introduced Cheslea, both girls in their pajamas, to the Death Note crew. "Payton! You idiot. How are we going to explain this to everyone?"

"It's not her fault, we just snuck up on her." Mello stated, looking rather relaxed.

"Payton…we're going to have to tell Sarah and them."

"No. Out of the question," Sasuke stated, shaking his head at them.

"He's right, the less people to know the better," Pein agreed, surprisingly.

Payton sighed. "How am I going to explain to the people around me why all of you are going to be around me constantly?"

She looked up at each of them. "It would be simpler. Sarah will freak so be prepared by not being prepared."

"Good one."

"Thank you. But seriously, no ninja…ing anyone."

At several nods they all headed to school where they were sitting in the bleachers, waiting for the school day to start. Cheslea was showing Payton pictures in a book. When she got to one, Payton laughed.

"It looks like Itachi..." she laughed. "Itachi's a succubus!" She continued saying Itachi until 'Adam' poked her in the eye, glaring daggers at her.

"Hey! That's no reason to poke my eye."

He merely turned away. As the school day continued, Payton was finding it odd that 'Sean' was going to make a point to be the only one near her that's a guy. She didn't like it at all. He has been sticking to her more since Itachi had come back and now unstopping now that L and the others, people he had no idea about to begin with, walked into the picture.

Payton sat in her bible class, half-way asleep anyways, when it happened…the event that made it clear that she would have to find a way to get these people back to their own worlds.

She stared at the figure standing in front of the room, no one else could see it, but Payton saw it clear as day. She blinked her eyes, thinking she was hallucinating again. When it didn't clear, it got sharper, showing her that it was none other than Zero from Vampire Knight.

His white eyes darted around the room before he met hers, a questioning and suspicious stare. Then he was gone, 'Tyler' waving a hand in front of her face making her blink and shake her head, laying her head on her desk. Man, she needed some sleep.


	10. Exhausting Week

Sadly, Kakuzu and Suigetsu lost their bet and they had to pay Payton, who, of course, bet against it, 20 bucks each. With that she bought herself a dress for her walk on the Homecoming Court. Beforehand, or at least a day or two before, she carted everyone of her normal friends over to the Anime House, as Matt insisted to call it, to formally introduce the girl's main stress of the year.

"Payton, why are we here?" Daniel asked, him and Sarah not two feet apart, trying to hide their holding hands. They had started dating over the Christmas break, a fact that confused all of the anime characters, but threats from Payton, for some reason, kept their mouths shut….that or she just had a bunch of characters wrapped around her finger.

"Just follow me inside….you'll understand…" with that she led the group inside, Cheslea alongside her, fidgeting just as much as Payton was.

"…You brought us here….just to show us that they are really good at cosplaying?" Robby asked incredibly, shaking his head.

"…Itachi…"

He nodded, Sasuke glaring since she had picked his elder brother over him yet again, and stood up, walking calmly to the middle of the room. Her first plan was ruined when she realized that he hadn't turned off his Sharingan. He looked over at her and blinked seeing her disappointed look.

"Deidara….bomb me."

Deidara shot up with an excited yell and dashed from the room. Payton's and Cheslea's eyes went wide and they pushed their friends behind a couch before Deidara came back and threw a bird at Itachi and exploded it. Itachi dodged quickly and did hand signs, blowing fire at him. They stopped as they looked over to their audience to see Payton being held up by L, her friends shaking her franticly calling her name. "You….killed her…."

Tears filled the eyes of her friends.

"Alright Itachi….that's enough…." Payton sighed, wondering what the hell he had shown them. He made another sign and it shut off.

Sarah sunk to her knees, bawling her eyes out, Daniel holding her by her shoulders, his eyes closed. Payton sighed.

"Really? You have to kill me?" she stated from behind her barrier of ninja and detectives. Deidara had really blown something up and Itachi had really blew fire back at him, a normal reaction since that was NOT what he meant.

"Wha…" All of her friends snapped from their dazed states and the first thing that happened was that Sarah charged at Itachi with the intent of punching him. Itachi glared and lifted his hand with the intent of actually harming her. He let her punch at him, only felt like wind to him, and he grabbed a kunai.

"NO NINJ-" she was cut off as Juugo picked her up and backed away with her quickly, Mello and Matt standing in front, guns in hand, at ready. The tension raised so high and Payton saw everything in slow motion.

"STOP!"

She coughed, the yell hurting, making it enough for everyone to turn their attention to her. She got Juugo to put her down, but he kept close to her. It was like having a big Rottweiler.

"Everyone, put your weapons away…and turn off your kekki's as well." She sighed. "Sarah get back over to the normal side. Itachi….go beat up your brother or something."

"HEY!" Sasuke glared at her fiercely, this fact making Itachi calm back down at the humor of it. Just like that, Payton had everyone settled yet again. Everything was explained to everyone, Sarah though was decided to keep at a distance since she tried to jump on Itachi's and Sasuke's back.

Weeks passed by in a blur. The crew, consisting of Nathan, Payton, Sarah, and Daniel were invited to a Sweet Sixteen party. Just for the sake of it, one person from each group went with them as well. L, Sasuke, and Tobi, since Itachi couldn't be trusted since the incident where he nearly Tsukiyomied Sarah for calling him a manwhore.

What they didn't expect was to see how Payton dressed up for it. A pretty skimpy black and white plaid strapless mini dress with her hair poofed to a slight curl. She looked….hot to say the least, though they would never say out loud.

The party was ending and Payton was getting pissed because Sarah was trying to make them stay longer and wouldn't tell her why. Payton was getting ready to walk out when Nathan stood up and held his hand out.

"Will you dance with me?" it was then that Payton noticed the change into a slow song, and saw Ryan over by the DJ area. She figured out that she had been set up and wanted to shoot herself for telling Sarah that if he would ask she may dance with him, her being the biggest meddler in her life when it came to her first crush ever. She blushed slightly and looked down.

After a lot of denying, she finally gave up and danced with him. Three pairs of eyes glared daggers at the boy she was slow dancing with. They shook their heads and looked away pointedly.

Later on, Payton showed her pissed side to Sarah, full force.

"I don't want you meddling in my life!"

"You're the one who said you wanted him to ask."

"But I want him to do it of his own accord! Fuck Sarah!" she walked out of the room, feeling betrayed by her friend. She went back out to the car and got in, peeling out of the driveway to take the anime persons home.

"Payton….we weren't in on it you know," L stated from his spot in the back, so he could sit normally for a change.

"I know, I wouldn't expect you to."

"You should of just walked out like I know you wanted to," Sasuke stated bitterly, his hands in fists. "Dude relax…." Payton blinked and just felt the jealousy leaking from everyone in the car.

"Great…Guys look. I can't possibly date any of you or become anything other than a friend while you are here. Plus, I'm not very attracted to any of you particularly. Also….you are anime characters…."

No one answered.

Maybe the bet that Suigetsu and Kakuzu had made should have been made a few weeks after the party. Payton stood up in her Pre-Cal class and walked briskly from the room, panting. She passed Cheslea and stopped, the other anime people sitting around her.

"i…..can't breathe…." Tears began to show as her breathing got harsher. "I can't breathe…" They were up in an instant as Payton continued walking to the bathroom where she got to the sink before falling to her knees, breathing harder, crying as well. The secretary came in, followed by some of the guys and Cheslea.

They got her to the office where she began to calm down, the teacher ushering the rest of them to go back to class, which she didn't realize that they didn't have a class at this time. Payton's mother came and she had a mental and emotional breakdown all at once. After about an hour, she was calm enough to go back to her history class where she barely did anything as it was, just staring at the work in front of her.

As the day went on though, she went back to normal….until chapel that is. Linden, an unlucky student who was caught talking during chapel, got up to do her presentation. Payton's phone started to vibrate but Payton did nothing to make it look like she heard it. She coughed once, to cover up, then though she bent over herself, feeling a sharp pain strike up in her. She coughed harder, falling back against the person behind her, Sasuke, who caught her mid way.

The day was, all-in-all exhausting for everyone, but once music class began, everything was brightened again, Payton smiling as she got to play piano.

**Sorry for the late update, I've had no inspiration in a while lol **


	11. Doctors Suck

Ever have one of those time periods where it just seemed like you couldn't get a break? The next few weeks came along for our little group and all-in-all a lot of tension was stirred, something that affected Payton in the worst way possible.

That and as Payton sat in her now midway cleaned room on her computer, she started to see anime people again. She was looking through the newest Bleach manga when she started to hear whispering. Thinking she was going even crazier, she shrugged it off….until it questioned her directly.

"Where the hell…" pause "…m i?"

She shuddered as she sort of recognize the voice. She prayed that it wasn't who she thought it was. Knowing the person would continue to ask, she answered the invisible soul reaper.

"You're in my room…I think…" she didn't look up from her computer as she clicked off the Bleach manga for the time being. Figures that she would get to talk to the very anime character that she was just reading about.

"And who are…" Static filled in and she had to look up to see a hologramic figure of Mayuri in front of her. She bit her lip. The girl was strong willed but even the crazy scientist creeped her out.

"I'm the knower of all things, shape and form, anime. Bow before me as I know your future Mayuri Kurotsuchi." She stated with a blank expression as she said this. One thing that affected her mood was that it was very early in the morning on Saturday and she just couldn't get to sleep. That and she wanted to see his reaction.

He assessed her for the longest time before he offered his very toothy smile. "I don't appreciate your jok.."

"I don't appreciate the static."

He was going to respond but he was gone in an instant. Payton sighed and didn't go back to the manga, a little put off of it after that. As she was shutting down her computer, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She blinked as she sat back up from putting her laptop on the ground by her bed. The brunette turned to find no one there.

She then started to smell the smell of smoke…

\m/

Payton leaned against the wall as she listened to her music teacher play the chords he wanted her to learn on the piano. Cheslea was playing on her flute, trying to actually teach Misa how to play it as well. Kerbie was with Konan and Karin, trying to practice singing a certain song. Sasuke was sitting on his desk, pretending to look like he was trying to learn how to play the acoustic guitar in his hands. Payton had to admit…an Uchiha with a guitar was certainly smexy.

She brought her attention back to the teacher and noticed that there were another pair of hands on the keyboard, playing an actual song. She blinked her eyes a few times and they only continued. Soon she recognize the tune as one that Tamaki from Ouran Host Club, an anime that she was watching, had played. After watching for a little bit the hand flew away towards her.

She started to feel light-headed and the keys began to blend together as all she heard was the sound of static in her ears. By sheer will, she kept upright until the teacher finished. Once he did, she went to sit down but instead turned to the wall and slid down it, almost blacking out again.

She started to hear people calling to her. As she was taken from the room, Sasuke was watching her closely. Something had just happened, something that she wasn't telling them. Karin looked back at Sasuke, sensing that her leader was tired of playing around here. It was time to take action.

\m/

In Texas not many snow days happen, but as luck had it, they were able to have one on a Friday. Payton was stuck at Sarah's for a long time because of the streets. Luckily, though, Sasuke wanted an audience with her, alone. He had been able to get out and retrieve her, putting Sarah on a weak genjutsu, since for some reason was all he could do since he had come to the world.

He got her to a warmer place before sitting her down and getting straight to business.

"What's going on?" he demanded turning on his Sharingan as a threat.

"um….I don't know. You're the one that kidnapped me." She stated, leaning back in the chair. She was jerked forward abruptly by him, by her shirt.

She did a quick take and Sasuke answered her unspoken question. "No one is here besides you and me."

The thought made Payton feel sick to her stomach. There was no telling this loon would do now that he had her undivided attention.

"Yesterday. In class. And it's happened before as well." He made her eyes connect with his. "Tell me what happened," he demanded.

She searched his eyes for a moment before saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about, dear." He growled and slapped her. The force of it made her cringe in pain. She rubbed at her sore cheek. "That's not a good way to make me talk."

He huffed in irritation. He was trying to be tough on her but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do anything more.

"I'm seeing other anime people…."

He blinked and looked back at her. He didn't do anything yet she told him what he wanted to know. "Are they coming here?"

"That I don't know for sure. They just appear to me, sometimes fully, sometimes only parts of them." She sighed. "I just don't know."

He walked slowly over to her. "Do you have any clue how to end this all?" she asked as he did. She really just wanted to go to college without all of this crud happening to her. At the shake of his head, she sighed and sat back. He sat beside her, crossing his arms over his chest.

There was a long silence before one of them broke it. "What do you think it means," he asked. With that statement she was brought back to last year with the DN stalkers.

_"Their world clashed with my world so it caused your world to collide with mine causing a break in the space time continuem."_

She gasped. At the time it had been pushed aside as too science-fiction-y. Now, though…it didn't seem too far from par.

\m/

Payton was able to show off her world's modern medical science as she was to wear a heart monitor for a month.

"This doctor may specialize in cardiology, but he's saying that there's nothing wrong with me." Payton fumed calmly at their lunch time. She was still amazed that by putting two of the round tables together, they could fit everyone in together, though it was a bit of a tight fit.

"that's total BS!" Sarah exclaimed, most likely going from her feelings anyways.

Payton shrugged. "The heart monitor is what we were waiting for so we will just have to stick with it….the good news is that as long as I have this, then I can play tennis." She leaned over and high-fived 'Larry'.

\m/

**So yeah here it is. **

**Gaara-Rulezzz (ie Payton)**


	12. Poor Milkshake

Spring Break wasn't much of a break for our unfortunate girl. With only a limited number of people aloud to go, two people, six total, from each group were picked, a girl and a guy. From Akatsuki, Tobi and Konan were chosen to go. From Team Hebi, Karin and Sasuke, after him and the other two boys fighting it out, went as well. Finally, from DeathNote, L and Misa chose as well.

This plan was ruined when Mello pointed out that the rest could always stake out from a distance. Payton was sure to steal his chocolate for the next week.

The ride up was pretty eventful. Payton had her heart monitor on for this week as well so it was now visible on her shirt so the little kids wouldn't tug on it or pull it off. At first, nearly everyone, aside from Payton, was back asleep as soon as they hit the road. Being all juniors and seniors, some had to choose to be pushed down because of numbers at the small school, they got to ride with Cheslea and Payton. Sasuke, the only other one still awake as well because the others were deciding on resting when they could get the chance, watched as Payton stared out the window with an expressionless face. This was her true face more than half the time, he has found. She had become pretty good at doing the emotions at will and sometimes it even looked like she was on auto pilot. She would of made a great ninja in his world, he had decided a long time ago.

Itachi, having to sit beside his little brother, opened his eyes slightly, making Sasuke glare at him as if that's what he had been doing the entire time. Having coincidentally chosen the same last names for their aliases, they had to pretend to be loving brothers. Itachi secretly was enjoying it again but Sasuke seemed to die a little inside each time he had to hug him for something, a fact that Payton and Cheslea didn't seem to mind at all.

"Something wrong…?" Itachi asked in a low tone.

"Why would I tell you?" he growled back clenching his hands.

"Would you rather tell the only other person on the bus that's awake?" Itachi had a point since it was about the girl he was staring at.

He didn't answer him just glared at the seat in front of him. Itachi smirked a little and laid his head back against the window, closing his eyes once more. Sasuke considered strangling him.

Tuesday was when the day began to be troublesome for her. Being the school's photography representative, Payton had to walk around taking pictures as she had done at the other school yesterday. This involved a lot of stairs on her part and then the day before, she had been doing a lot of hard yard work after people had made unwanted comments about her getting the easy way out by taking pictures.

She didn't feel all too bad so when they were taken to the Crown Candy after their work was done for the day at the schools, she decided to order a milkshake even though she was lactose intolerant just a little. She ended up drinking nearly the whole thing and soon laid her head down as to settle her stomach.

'Sean' started shaking her slightly since they had been asked to move since they had finished. Cheslea stopped seeing that the brunette wasn't moving but was breathing softly.

Soon, three different nurses who had happened to be there were over there, trying to ease the girl into consciousness.

"Call 911" one stated as Payton finally started to sit up, her face pale and her eyes a bit foggy. Itachi and Konan froze a bit. This was the first time the Akatsuki had witnessed one of her fainting spells and it sparked small fear and worry for her as they had people give her room since two of the nurses had been leaning over the booths.

"I'm fine…" she mumbled, holding her head slightly. The retired nurse, who had made her way through, shook her head commenting that she still needed the check over as she put a cool wet towel on her, dabbing it. Cheslea and the stalkers gathered her things, Misa having to end up holding it because Cheslea was crying already. Sarah hadn't even noticed even after the countless times of people calling her name. Nathan lost his appetite and just stared in front of him.

The ambulances arrived and she was answering their questions slowly, following the nurse's advice of breathing slow. It made her very nauseous though, unfortunately.

After freaking out her mother with the paramedics calling, she was released and taken to the St. Louis arch, the group's destination for the day. She however wasn't allowed to go up again. She instead chose to go into the museum with Cheslea and Nathan and the stalkers, Sarah leaving with Daniel yet again. Payton laughed and pushed 'Sean' and 'Adam' in front of stuffed bear.

"Pretend you're saving your brother from the vicious bear!" she ordered 'Sean' making Nathan chuckle and Cheslea laugh at the irony. Sasuke glared at Itachi as he smirked slightly and stood there.

Payton laughed and snapped the photo and stated as she waited for the preview to come up, "I will always laugh at this photo knowing the irony of it." She looked down at the photo and stared at it as the others turned to look at something. She must of hit her head hard on the table because she was seeing anime ghosts in her pictures.

In between, the two brothers forcing expressions on their faces that satisfied the hurting girl, was Sebastian from Black Butler(since I can't for the life of me remember the real name XD) staring back at her. He disappeared after he slowly smiled back at her.

Payton felt a chill going down her back. This was the LAST thing she needed. She followed the other people and acted as if nothing had happened. If only it were that easy. When she kept taking pictures it seemed like people from that anime kept showing up. When she was done, she sighed, wondering if she should even continue with it now after this.

The City Museum, a place where Payton had fun…but also had no fun. She scaled the stairs to the ten story slide with Nathan and Sasuke, the others elsewhere, having lost each other in the endless maze of the hand-made art. Payton stopped a few times and Nathan offered to carry her a few times, her refusing with laughter. As soon as they got up there, Payton cursed up a storm reading the sign that stated that if you were in poor health, you shouldn't do it. "One of you go and get me a video of it." Nathan took the camera after she set it up for him and turned with Sasuke to walk back down the stairs. Seeing that Payton was out of breath and sweating already, Sasuke didn't give her time object. He picked her up in his arms and looked around, calculating before pushing her face into his shoulder and jumping down between the wall and the stairs, a blur to anyone but Itachi who had been going to meet them up there. He jumped over and followed his brother down. As soon as they landed, Payton shook slightly, the change in the altitude too fast for her to handle.

"Foolish little brother…that was just the same as if she had gone down the slide," Itachi stated as he helped set her down on her feet and then to a sitting position.

"she's ok isn't she," he said bluntly, not interested in being reprimanded by his traitor brother.

After getting her water and having her nerves calm down, they met back up with Nathan and she only preceded to knock herself out in a maze that got smaller as you went in it. She got herself out and made it a small ways before she sat on the stairs, holding her head, tears starting. She felt like crap for doing this to everyone…she just wanted to stay in the dorms and wait for slow death of anime stress.

Mr. G happened to be walking by and they went through something again, without the paramedics. Nathan had finally been given a reason to put his coat on her, it engulfing her completely, a fact that she pointed out later as a joke. By the end of the City Museum, Payton was engulfed with several different jackets.

\m/

"She has no luck…" Deidara stated a solemn look on his face. The Akatsuki had, in all their ninjaing years, never been as scared. The rest of Death Note looked up from their surveillance at the black clad ninjas sitting together. The lot of them were not talking since the candy store and some were still out taking shifts in following behind. The 'watch-dog' as Juugo had become known was being held up by Suigetsu so he wouldn't blow their cover.

"It was worse last year," Near stated, stacking more dice as he did his signature hair twirl.

"…How long will she have to deal with us…" Sasori stated in a monotone voice.

The question hung in the air like the scent of manure. It was a stinky truth that they just might never return to their lives. It was stuck to them that the longer they stayed, more anime was threatening to come into her life.

"we have to work on a solution and soon…"

\m/

Payton unpacked her things slowly once she was home and rested again. She got to take her monitor off on Monday so she was happy about that. She was afraid as she uploaded the pictures from the trip and sighed with immense relief when no anime showed up on the screen.

Suddenly the world around her broke apart and she scream as she fell into blackness. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling sunlight…a lot of it. She sat up and her eyes widened seeing that she was all see through and junk. She got up and turned finding herself face to face with a big huge bear. It stood there staring straight ahead, Payton backing away slowly. The next thing that happened would scar her for life.

The bear walked through her. She was only an image…that no one could see.

She sighed and tried to figure out where she had been flung. As she walked through the forest it opened into the Leaf Village.

Correction…now Payton would be scarred for life…

**Yeahhhhh this is it for now. School is closing so I think this will too…maybe cough cough**

**Ooooh~ what's going to happen with Payton? Why is she in Naruto? What happened with unfinished milkshake?**

**Well…the milkshake was paid for and thrown away…the rest you will have to find out Next time!**

**-Gaara-Rulezzz (ie Payton)**


	13. Butlers and Elves

Payton stepped out into the streets and at first saw no one. Then she gasped. The Leaf Village was partly burning and partly ok. People were running around in confusion and part of them she knew was NOT in Naruto. She yelped as something slammed down behind her and she turned to see one of the giant robots from Code Geoas. It launched into the air and attacked Dorthey, from Big-O.

"What the hell is going on?" Payton yelled out as she ran through, literally, people watching people from different animes interacting and fighting. She wondered if this was the future or if this was now.

She stopped as she saw a rift in the middle of the sky that more and more animes poured out from. She closed her eyes, holding her head. When she opened them she was laying on the floor of her room, alone.

She sat up and panted in fear. She knew that what was happening was catastrophic. She had to get everyone back.

\m/

Reoccuring things happened in the next few weeks. Payton kept finding more and more anime people in her world. The only thing that bothered her was that each time they came in clearer and longer. She kept mentioning all of this to them and it put them back to work on some type of machine. Sasori and a few others dropped out of the school as to keep their focus only on the new project. Payton didn't mind at all.

Currently Payton was slipping into her dress for formal. A sparkly purple dress and her hair was curled to match. The others waited outside for the result of the hard work. She stepped out and nearly all of the males' mouths dropped at the sight of her. For her senior year, she didn't do too bad.

They went to the formal and Payton regretted hoping for nothing to happen…because with her, it was always something.

In flesh and blood, Grell showed up sitting beside Payton. He stared right at her as Sarah's eyes widened. Payton covered Grell's mouth and whispered.

"Please, just don't make a scene…I will explain later…"

He pushed her hands from him and rolled his eyes. "Just who the hell are you and…" he looked around. She realized that since he was from a different time frame, a lot of the things he wouldn't recognize.

Nathan came back and blinked slowly at the man in the seat beside Payton. Grell smiled at the sight of the tall dark-haired boy in a black and purple suit, since Nathan and Payton went together so he wanted to match her. He got up.

"You just may give my Bassy-chan a run for his money…" he stated seductively.

Nathan's eyes widened and he glanced down at Payton. Payton couldn't help it, she as well as the rest of the group burst out in laughter at the flirting.

Luckily, Grell disappeared after that incident. Even more luck that no one had even noticed that he was there.

\m/

After a whole bunch of partying, Payton made her way over to the anime stalkers' house. She was leaning against one of them, she didn't care which one, she was exhausted and her eyes burned. She felt herself being picked up and carried into the house. She opened her eyes as she felt her hands get warmer. Coffee was in her hand. She sighed and took a few sips.

She looked up and no one had bothered to change from their suits and dresses. She chuckled slightly. "You all clean up nicely…" she stated, her mind too tired to think of anything else good.

"So we've been told," Pein stated, loosening his tie. "Now tell us who that was."

"You know of my recent obsession with Kuroshituji? Yeah he's from that," she explained with a yawn.

"Just hold on a little longer…we have more to ask." Sasuke grunted at her from behind her. He had been the one to carry her in.

She took another sip and sighed. "Fine…just get me back in time"

The questioning ended and Payton was dead asleep. Sasuke picked her up and stated that he would run her back. He got no objections.

\m/

So the next two weeks it seemed that whatever anime she happened to be thinking of, something from it happened upon her. The biggest incident however, happened with the famous butler, Sebastian…

Payton woke up when her alarm scream out at her for the fourth time since she loved the snooze button that morning. She didn't open her eyes as she searched around for her phone to shut it off. She found her phone but her eyes shot open when another hand was on it.

She stared at the white gloved hand as it turned off the alarm. Her eyes went wide as she heard a familiar voice that went with that hand.

"If I'm not mistaken…it's your time to wake up…"

Payton's eyes shot up to Sebastian's face which his eyes glowed a demonic red in question and possible irritancy. She yelped and fell out of the bed.

"holy shit!" she exclaimed as she sat up backing up against the bed as he knelt in front of her, too close for her liking.

"You're the girl I saw a few months ago," his eyes narrowed slightly. "Why have you brought me here? Young Master gets angry when breakfast is late."

Payton sighed and rubbed her face slowly, clearly distraught. "Why…why must this happen to me? I already have enough problems with school and health…why must anime follow me around?"

He put a hand over her mouth. "I'm going to have to ask you to calm down and be quieter, miss."

Payton slapped his hand away. "Who died and made you the boss of me?"

He frowned slightly then offered a charming smile. "I apologize."

"don't…you have a right to be slightly angry." She said, letting him help her up.

"Am i…in the future?" he questioned, noting everything in the room. She stared up at him. "You could say that…Crap! I have to get ready!"

She stood and picked up a pair of pants and grabbed a shirt from her closet. She pulled the shirt over the tank top she was wearing and stopped before she changed into the pants. He was watching her with interest it seemed.

"That's creepy….Get out I'm changing."

"Into pants? That's not fit for…" "If you say for a lady I'm going to smack you." She said, putting a hand on her hip. "It's more common in this time for women to wear pretty much anything."

"Then allow me to assist you…it seems like I am stuck here for the time being." He started walking to her and grabbed the pants from her gently.

"Woah there buddy! I know that's your comfort zone but I don't have a contract with a demon nor do I ever plan on getting one…and seriously…that's just weird and awkward."

She gasped he grasped her shoulders. "I don't know how you know of that but…" he smiled slightly. "You're right…" his eyes glowed again, making her shake slightly, "It is my comfort zone…and it's polite to let guest be comfortable."

"But you're an unwelcome guest…" she reasoned.

"Even so…women shouldn't talk back." He picked up the pants again and reached for her shorts when he stopped, his eyes going wide. He looked to the bed to find her cat, Pursey, meowing at him, batting at him as if protecting her master.

His attention was immediately on the cat, giving her pants back to her. His hands dashed over the feline's fur, Payton blinking in surprise.

"Such loyalty…you must not be so bad if such a noble creature is willing to protect you."

"Gee…thanks…"

After hiding in her closet and changing and then fixing her hair as he continued fawning over her cat. The cat purred up a storm then jumped off as Payton opened her door.

"I'm going to school…I guess you can choose whether or not you want to go." She sighed as he stood and followed her out.

She sighed as he insisted on opening doors for her and such. He stopped seeing her minivan that she was putting her things into and then she got in as well. He followed her lead and got into the seat beside her.

He jumped slightly when it roared to life then looked at her. "Is this what motor vehicles become?"

"Yes and along with it comes seatbelts." She leaned over and invaded his personal space this time. She pulled the belt out and pulled it over him easily and buckled him in.

She did the same for herself and drove off.

\m/

She didn't know what was up! When she picked Cheslea up, she had told him to move into the back seat. She saw Cheslea come out and did as she normally did. She put her things in the back and got in the front.

"Seems as if she cannot see me…" he commented with a smirk at her.

She gave him a warning glare and drove to school. She decided that if she was the only one who could see him then she wasn't going to tell anyone. Sebastian seemed to figure that he must not do anything because he just kept his hands at his side as he followed her about the school.

The entire time she was a little on edge with him staring at her all day. They were driving home and he finally questioned her.

"You have issues with males…don't you?" He smirked, noting how right he was even though she denied it.

"Well…Holy Crap!" she slammed on her breaks and put the car in park. She took mostly deserted roads on the way home so she didn't worry about cars. In front of her car was someone from Inuyasha.

"I think…you almost hit an elf." Sebastian commented to her as he stared at Sesshomaru.

"Great…"


	14. Just Apply Some Bleach

Payton stepped out of the car and the first thing she was met with was Sebastian's back. She peeked around him to see him holding Sesshomaru's wrist tightly as the said demon glared into Sebastian's red eyes. Then Sebastian smiled, throwing Sesshomaru into confusion.

"It may not be wise to kill this girl…she may be our only way home…"

Sesshomaru stepped back and looked down at Payton, with disgust, and said, "This small human? What can she possibly do?"

"Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm right here y'know." The brunette said placing a hand on her hip. Once again, Sebastian went to block another attack, when the longer haired demon disappeared. At that moment, Payton grabbed her chest and cried out, sinking to the ground. She hyperventilated as her whole body shook, her color going white.

"Lady!" Sebastian knelt down in front of her, holding her still as she started to thrash around a bit. She began to calm down after a few minutes and focused enough to look up slowly at the man in front of her. She blinked slowly, seeing a small amount of worry in his eyes but brushed it off as imagination.

"What happened?" he questioned once he saw that she was coherent. His butler side of which he was used to as habit by now, kicked in as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat gently from her small face.

"Too…much stress…" she held her head and she looked up when she felt him stop suddenly. He was staring at her in surprise. "….what?"

"Nothing…can you stand?" At her nod, he took her hand and helped up stand up and sit in her seat. He buckled her seat belt for her and then got in doing the same for himself. As she drove the rest of the way home, she still found it awkward to have a butler that insisted on doing things for her.

\m/

"What do you mean you have someone following you around?" Suigetsu blinked a few times as he stared at the girl as if she was crazy. They were alone in class at the moment. With the coming end and impending doom that came with the end of the senior year, one person from each 'team' went to school on separate days. Hey, it wasn't like they were worried about graduating or anything.

Sebastian, yes even after a week the man was still there, chuckled. "It seems I'm still invisible…that hurts just a bit."

Payton glared back at him, making it look like to the man actually there that she was glaring at a desk. "Look I don't know how to explain it, but he's there…and he won't fucking leave." Irritation showed on her face as she sunk low in her chair. She was looking more ill by the day, with 6 projects to finish, finals, graduation, NHS inductions, and anime, no one really blamed her.

"Are you sure you're not just hallucinating?" he chuckled, knowing that it wasn't very unlikely for her to do so.

Payton glared daggers at the boy and he blinked as she all but blew up at him. "Look, you're here in MY world bothering MY life. I'm trying to get some damn support here so either just fucking listen to me or don't bother talking to me!" she stood up and walked out of the room, saying she was going to the bathroom.

Suigetsu frowned and looked at the seat that Payton had been glaring at. Awkwardly, he whispered. "If someone's there…move this pencil…" he put a pencil on the desk and waited. After a few minutes, the pencil was placed back on his desk by what looked like air.

"Holy shit….now I feel like a douche…"

\m/

Payton watched as Sasori and Mello lifted another heavy-looking metal piece onto the contraption that looked like something from Stargate. She was there for moral support since she really couldn't do much. Konan, Karin, and Misa were sitting aside talking as they discussed how they find it odd that each of them came with a group of men. Payton tuned them out as she continued watching nearly everyone work on different parts of the machine that would hopefully end everything.

Luckily, last week, Sebastian was completely gone. She had been sitting in her mom's office as tornados blew all over where she lived and Sebastian was suddenly gone. She blamed/thanked the weather.

Her musings broke when a sudden ripping noise was heard and she opened her eyes to find that they had finished the machine and were testing it. Her eyes widened as the portal in it looked exactly like the one from her dream. She stood and it all happened in slow motion. She started running for the button when she was blew back by a gust of wind. She saw everyone turn, Juugo running and getting behind her, catching her and taking the force of impact on the wall.

"Turn it off!" she yelled franticly. By the time they did it was too late. In the middle of the room stood none other than the notorious Espada, glaring around the room, some with their swords out already. Aizen stood in the middle and looked directly at her, his eyebrow raising.

"The human realm? I'm afraid that we aren't ready to destroy it yet."

Payton stared in shock, her mouth gaping wide. The air in the room was so thick that it felt like it was suffocating her. So much tension…so much anime…she was done.

"That's it!" The attention was brought on her as she walked over and poked Aizen in the chest. "Easy way to say this: you're life is a TV show and you're in the world that created it. There!" she threw her hands up "Now all of you can fucking kill each other for all I care, but I'm done with this!" she turned and picked up her bags and walked to the door. "Don't even dare to try contacting me"

The door slammed and there was now only an awkward silence. Pein stood and walked to Aizen who stepped forward as well.

Pein nodded at him and stated, "What she says is true. For some reason, she's the key to getting us back home…do everyone a favor and order your pawns to a stalemate and help us in our efforts."

"How do you know that I'm the leader?"

"Because I'm one myself."

\m/

Payton didn't see anyone the following week, for the first three days. It let her focus on her projects and papers that were due. She wiped her nose again. She was developing a cold and she was so tense that she snapped at everyone.

She looked up and a hand flew over her mouth. She was met with blackness.

The girl opened her eyes a few minutes later and looked up. Her head was lying in Sasuke's lap, her feet rested on Juugo's. She also felt that she couldn't move her arms or ankles and discovered that both men were gently but firmly holding them down.

"Really now?"

"Be quiet" a voice said sharply from the front. She looked up to see that they were in her van, Mello driving it in the front. She blinked seeing that Nnoitra and Grimmjow were in the two seats in front of her, normally clothed, and that Konan was in the front seat, a bag in her hands, Payton's bag that held her clothing.

"Whoever said that should take the stick out of their ass and tell me what the fuck is up." Payton replied sharply.

"She's got a mouth on her…" Grimmjow chuckled, looking back at the immobilized girl.

"….This is awkward….It's not like I'm going to jump out a moving car…and his gigantic legs block the way so….yeah let me up."

Sasuke grunted and she was released. She sat up stretching. "Now…I have three projects due this week…tell me what's so important."


	15. Anime FreeForAll

**Hey sorry for the long wait…I've had a LOT going on. So here it is...**

**Ok so I'm going to spoil this a little by saying that yes more anime people come, but there are A LOT so I may be repeatedly using some that I favor more…so not really everyone will be getting some time in the story. It's really hard to do all of them so please just keep in mind that I am trying hard. Some may think that I am deviating from how I usually write this story, like with Clash and Colliding Worlds. Don't worry…Sasuke and his team are still a big part of the story as Akatsuki and Death Note were with their story but they weren't in the winding down of the high school life…**

**Enjoy!**

Payton's eyes widened as soon as they pulled into the driveway. The house had grown in size…it was now three stories and wider as well. She stepped out of the car along with everyone else. How could it possibly be this changed in such a short time? She then reminded herself that this was a combination of ninjas and shinigami here…it was probably no task for them at all to get it done.

"….Fucking a…." She backed into the car.

"Hey! You owe me five bucks!" Suigetsu yelled to Grimmjow. "Told that would be the first thing she says."

"How was I supposed to know? You've known her longer." He grumbled, giving him five dollars.

"Let's go," Sasuke stated, grabbing her arm and leading her inside.

"Oh Payton," Konan called "I'll take care of your projects!"

Payton sighed irritated. "So we meet again." Aizen stated appearing right beside her.

"AH!" Once again she surprised herself by landing a punch right into Aizen's face. Things got quiet before his spiritual pressure leaked out in anger.

Sasuke stood in front of her, "Calm down… she did it to me too…it's a natural response." Aizen glared at the boy and then more so at Payton before stalking off to release some tension.

Nnoitra chuckled "That's one hell of a right hook for a human girl."

"…" she grumbled and just followed Sasuke the rest of the way in.

"We meet again…" a voice said from beside her.

Payton jumped and turned her eyes wide as she once again stared up at the demon butler. He smiled at her deviously.

"What the…"

"Seriously, is this the girl that you had mentioned?" Ciel appeared beside Sebastian. "Yes, young master."

"Wha…"

Payton backed up and turned to the bigger room, finding people from all different animes standing there, looking at her, whispering, approaching.

"wh…" her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell forward, limp. The first one there was Sasuke, breaking her fall yet again.

"You owe me ten bucks!" five different people yelled at once.

"Ok…let's do this…" Pein stated. He had taken control since he was the first leader here in this world. "Each person in their respected shows get together in groups and we will wait for her to wake up…then show her as such."

Grumbles and complaints were heard but everyone fell in line with the slight order and went into groups. Pein looked around from the front of the room. He knew only what each anime was called; only that much was found when they appeared.

In total there were only ten different animes there at the time. Pein pulled out his clipboard, something he had acquired since more and more had come to keep track of them all.

_Anime- Naruto_

_Names- A. Pein, Konan, Itachi, Tobi, Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori _

_B. Suigetsu, Sasuke, Karin, Juugo_

_Anime- Death Note _

_Names- Light, L, Near, Mello, Misa, Matt_

_Anime- Bleach_

_Names- A. Aizen, Tosen, Gin, Starrk, Yammy, Baraggan, Halibel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitora, Grimmjow, Zommari, Szayel Aporro, Aaroniero, _

_B. Soy Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Renji, Kyoraku, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayrui, Ukitake_

_C. Yuruichi and Urahara_

_Anime- Kuroshituji_

_Names- A. Sebastian and Ciel_

_B. Claude and Alois_

_C. Grell_

_Anime- Ouran Host Club_

_Names- Haruhi, Honey, Mori, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru_

_Anime- Nana_

_Names- A. Nana, Nana (Hachiko), Nobuo, Yasu, Shin_

_B. Ren, Reira, Takumi, Naoki_

_Anime- Rosario Vampire_

_Names- Tsukune, Moka, Ruby, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari_

_Anime- Vampire Knight_

_Names- A. Yuuki and Zero_

_B. Kaname_

_Anime- InuYasha_

_Names- A. Sesshomaru_

_B. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu_

_C. Naraku and Kagura_

_Anime- Kaichou wa Maid-Sama_

_Names- Usui and Misaki_

He looked up from his list to find everyone looking intently at the girl. Some had murder in their eyes, some had concern, and more had bored looks on their faces. Somehow they all understood that their survival of not losing their true selves rested on how this girl helped them. How she was going to do it wasn't very certain, but it was a common agreement to not cause unnecessary trouble while they stayed in this world.

How the names showed up on the list was the order they came in. The last two, the most human it seemed, had come the night before. Some came without any trouble and others had to be forced to listen. It wasn't the first time they had to redo the house.

"Now from how I understand it, the last one on my list is the anime she had been interested in recently, so I say we just do it how it is on my list, meaning that the newest 'Bleach' people will come out first then one by one we should be able to get this over with."

Not everyone looked happy, some made negative comments but he was forced to disregard anything they said. He had lost his cool too many times with them but having the girl here made him calm.

\m/

Payton stared at the ground as she waited for the awards assembly to start. She had been crying more towards her graduation than she had ever remembered. The stress of school and home life were too much added together. Luckily, though, no more people from the other world had come through the portal since Sasori and some others had figured out that if you unplug it when not in use, you won't get any unwanted guests.

All of her projects were finished, which made it ten times easier on her, but everyone seemed to be getting on her bad side. She still hated herself for what had happened when she went grocery shopping with Sebastian, who was ordered by Ciel to be as helpful to her as possible. She didn't see his motives behind it but two others had come along, wanting to 'experience the future' as well. The other two were Bankotsu and Claude, sent by Alois, who didn't want to be bested by Ciel. Payton had made sure to get them in appropriate attire first before she took them out…

"What's that," Bankotsu questioned for the millionth time since they had entered the store. Payton sighed, holding her head, calming herself before she answered him.

"That's another thing that will take too long to explain…please…can I just shop…" she said, the exhaustion in her voice.

"Is this what you were looking for," Claude questioned as he returned with the fruit she had wanted. Payton nodded smiling at him.

"You really don't have to…just enjoy yourself while you're not around that obnoxious brat…" she winked at him. He stared at her and nodded.

"And Sebas-shit where did he go?" she looked around franticly.

After searching the entire store, and not finding him, she went back to shopping. She got the guys to help push the carts, all the food for the anime house and some for herself, back to the van where they found Sebastian sitting beside it, smiling once she had come into sight.

The first thing that happened was that Sebastian was slapped, by someone other than his young master. He stared down, glaring slightly, at the young pissed off girl. Then smiled, "Did I upset you?"

"You fucking idiot! What the hell were you thinking?"

All three men blinked at her outburst. She was glaring daggers at him, radiating an aura of death about her.

"I...saw how tense you were with us around…and how angry you were getting…I figured on less would ease your mind."

"Don't worry about me! Damn! I'm so sick of all of you! Why don't you just barge into someone else's life and ruin their instead!" she slammed the door of the van shut, keeping the back unlocked so they could load it. Sebastian looked back in to see her shoulders shaking, knowing very well to keep the others from seeing her break.

"That girl is the one that's going to save us?" Bankotsu questioned, obviously not liking it at all.

"Just deal with it…she's stronger than you think."

Payton sighed and pulled her legs in to sit Indian-style, making sure her skirt didn't show anything it should. She had kept all of the new arrivals a secret from everyone else. She was already snapping at them, she didn't need more of a reason to be worse.

"I don't blame you, just so you're set at ease for that." Sebastian sat beside her, Ciel with him. It was more of an ease of mind for Sebastian.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just watching you succeed." Tamaki smiled down at her as he found a seat. Payton sighed and stood. "You can't stay here…if anything…you're only aloud to come to my graduation…where a lot of people are expected to come."

"Only us are here," Juugo stated, Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Karin behind him.

Sasuke approached her. "I haven't found out anything as everyone else who came here before I didn't…I suppose it's just not meant to be."

Payton sighed "I hate you all…" she was smiling though, as she moved to let her friends join in.

\m/

"Is it ready?"

"I think so"

"Finally! I want to get away from all these humans…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey guys…lets not fight…"

"Oh shut up and go play or something…"

"…interesting…"

"What is it?"

Everyone turned to look at the person who had spoken.

"…We've all gone insane…"

"….."

Everyone shut up and left the room leaving him alone. "Graduation huh?" he pat the timer. It was a request from the Uchiha brat. Of course…most wanted to see her graduate.

**Sadly…I think the next chapter may be the last one…**

**Maybe…**

**-Gaara-Rulezzz (ie Payton)**


	16. Gifts, Gifts, Gifts Graduation

Payton stared at her hands which held a cup of coffee. She yawned for maybe the millionth time since they had come and picked her up…in the middle of the effing night! It was one day before graduation and they decide to pull this on her? She had enough problems just dealing with the emotional stress and being a plain bitch to everyone in the near proximity that so much as breathed.

She looked at the fire again and couldn't even begin to think of all the clichés that came to mind involving ninjas and campfires. She was now picturing Itachi and Sasuke doing the campfire song with their solemn, emotionless faces. That was enough to perk up the tired girl as she finally looked at her kidnappers.

Team Hebi stared at her, quiet. They hadn't gotten to know her as well as the Akatsuki or Death Note have since they came during the busiest time in her life at the moment: Senior year.

"So….," she started, letting her awkward break in the silence drop as loud as a pin.

Suigetsu chuckled a little. "Sorry for the sudden meeting out in the middle of nowhere." He stated, almost looking sheepish as he rubbed the back of his white head.

"…Just tell me why I'm here and not at home" she replied, taking a sip of the coffee. She blinked a few times, finding it amazing and looked up surprised, her gaze going straight to Juugo.

"Not this time," he stated, pointing to their leader.

Payton started laughing, picturing Sasuke suddenly in an apron and being a 'housewife'. His Sharingan glared at her before it disappeared without his consent.

Everyone had been losing their powers and looks, yet again. It was odd seeing Ulquiorra without his horned attachment or Kaname turning human. It was disrupting her view on everyone and she had started to come around less.

"Don't tell me you're just here to 'know me better'." She said with her sarcasm very heavy.

Sasuke sighed slightly and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees.

"Here's how it is…The machine is set to make us disappear after graduation, giving us enough time to get back so it doesn't happen during the ceremony…but…we all are starting to see our worlds closing in on each other at a rapid pace…"

Payton blinked her brown eyes at him as if he had grown an extra head. She dispelled that image from her mind and nodded at him to continue.

"I had a sudden elapse of vision where I saw Konoha being attacked by what looked like giant metal monsters and later on that dark haired woman who is called 'Prez' had a spell where it was like someone took over her body and started speaking through her, sounding like a hell-bent on the destruction of the world, none of whom anyone could recognize."

As the stories continued, Payton felt the dread come over her. She just wanted a peaceful graduation, nothing weird or abnormal happening, except maybe a nice trip or two on the stage, but no…she now had the threat of their worlds kabooming into hers.

It hit her hard then as she realized something. "Sending you back by machine…won't work…" she looked up at them, their eyes focused on her as if trying to follow her train of thought.

"For some reason…I believe if you just go back by machine…you'll just come back again." She held up a finger. "First the Akatsuki forced themselves here by the first machine…it always broke after each use…now that I think about it…it wasn't very logical for it to do so…I figured since it was how they got there, then no more could come.." she held up another finger "Then the Death Note people came…without the machine, just with the knowledge about me and a subconscious feeling that I had something to do with their return." She held up a third finger "Then you come…without a machine but with knowledge that only popped into your head that you knew I had information about your brother and other things…" she put her hand down as she continued "but now…the two groups from before are back and others arrived…I think the creation of the machine was only the start and breaking it would do no good as to stopping this forever…something, I don't know what, has to happen…soon..."

After a long pause and they mauled over the female's reasoning, Karin piped in, "And what is that…"

Payton sighed and leaned back staring at the stars as she braced herself with her hands so she didn't have to lay in the dirt. "I really wish I knew…I'm leaning towards my gut hope of finishing graduation…"

Suigetsu chuckled, sipping his water. "always the hoper."

She rolled her eyes. "well since you're the last _actual_ spies to come here before the others came back, I gathered that you have to graduate with me…something tells me that it might help if not…" she smiled at them "See you next year then…"

\m/

By some miracle, or probably a whole lot of mind tricks, Sasuke's group was going to graduate from her school. Payton currently was fixing her hair under cap in the mirror that was right outside the doors of where the seniors were supposed to wait.

"You look beautiful" came someone from behind her.

She went through several people in her head that it would probably be and turned around. She blinked in great surprise to find that it was Bankotsu. Why it surprised her? Because he all but threatened to kill her a few days ago…something about her worth tiring him out or something.

"Um…thanks…" she smiled a little. He nodded a bit awkwardly before turning and walking up the stairs to the balcony area that was offered as seating but was being mostly taken up by her anime compadres.

As she turned around, she was interrupted again when a hand reached out and softly fix a piece of her that had kept flipping the wrong way. It was female and as she looked back she found it connected to Kurumu. She couldn't hide the obvious disgust for her as a human but she seemed to get the gravity of the occasion. "Um…yeah…break a leg…human…" she stated before walking away.

She sighed, wishing that not all of them had to be there but of course…disguises were made and precautions were taken so everyone could witness her graduate…something one of them, they all blurred together now, had said was a sign of respect for her taking 'all their crap'.

She pulled out her lip stuff and redid it since she had a nasty habit of rubbing her lips together too much when she had it on, something about the feeling of the smooth lips made her continue to do it. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she blinked and looked back…then down at the blond haired Honey who smiled up at her saying with an excited voice "This is so much fun! Good luck! You look great!" he said before running back down the stairs to look at her table that was set up for her 'glory'.

By now she was receiving odd looks from all her classmates as to why so many people were here for her. She ignored them, why shouldn't she? They always ignored her…

She shook her head and snapped out of her thoughts as she herself made her way down to the table. She had had to go up for one last rehearsal and pictures as her mom set up her table. Payton went down and went over to the corner table, her rightful place as always, the emo of the bunch. She held the title proudly though as a sign of rebellion to conform to their ways.

She walked over and smiled softly at the pictures of her and some items that showed who she was and her accomplishments. She dug in the box that was behind the table and set out the crystal cat that her mom had forgotten to put out, a gift from Sarah.

She stood there, staring at the table, not believing that she had actually made it.

"_**You deserve this more than any of them…you survived nearly two years of medical issues, years of constant rejection from people just because you refused to change who you were, threats on your life from people you thought were your friends, years of catching up on work when you could of given up, and your dad abandoning us when you needed him the most…don't cry over them and their snobbish ways…they were handed this…you earned it…you earned it fully."**_

Payton didn't catch the one tear that escaped as she remembered her mom's words before she felt someone wipe it away, not messing up the makeup she had put on. She felt stupid and weak for crying in front of everyone but she just couldn't help it. Her mom only knew the half of it. She had never told her about the anime people…she just couldn't.

She felt a tissue enter her hand and looked up to find the ones who had come from the Gotei 13 standing behind her. If anyone knew how important a graduation was, it would be them…well…some of them at least.

The one who had been standing beside her was Ukitake, a friendly smile planted on his lips. "You shouldn't cry…this is a happy day."

She chuckled, shaking her head at his nonsense. Of course he wouldn't know that Payton was a thinker…she mauled over every aspect of an event. "Oh but it's the beginning of the end." She said back at him, surprising most by her strong words.

She handed him the tissue back and turned, walking through them towards the stairs. The ones who had been most relaxing through this were Usui and Misaki, the Ouran group, the Death Note group, as well as the group from NANA, since all of them were based off of real life. They had kept a distance, letting her have her peace for the time being unless they found something worthy enough to talk about with her.

She chuckled remembering her groups' reactions that there were more anime there. Of course she didn't bring them over there, knowing how dangerous it would be. She was protected from them by the majority of the group but her friends would always be free game in their eyes.

"congrats…I guess…"

Payton sighed, turning to look at Grimmjow who all of a sudden got interested in a wall painting. The others were standing there as well. Aizen approached her and handed her a small box that was wrapped. "Just a small token to remember us by…" he stated as he softly moved her hair behind her ear. The touch made her shudder, "I told you to stop doing that, you pedophile"

That earned a smirk of amusement on all of their faces, seeing that she would never change, even in the face of danger. They stalked their way up to the balcony, only the scientist, who had a black wig on to cover his pink hair, stayed back to give her something extra. "I'm no doctor but your condition intrigued both me and that blue haired soul reaper…so we came up with this…" he pulled out a vial of black liquid that just looked plain menacing. "We made it with things from this world so it wouldn't be in threat of going away when we left…"

"What does it do…" She knew if either one of the crazy scientists were involved, then it couldn't be all too good.

"You don't take it…but it's like incense…it won't use up or burn out…it will only come out when you open the vial…it relaxes the body and mind…giving the feeling of peace…" he explained.

She blinked up at him. "so basically it's hell in a jar?"

He blinked at her in return this time.

"You find the momentary peace then it's gone once you cap it up."

He nodded at her wording, slightly bemused. "I'm regretful you feel that way." She smiled and hugged him with one arm. He stiffened and merely pat her head a few times, careful of the hat. She let go and he left. She put the vial under the table in a gift bag that Nathan had given her that she hadn't opened yet and opened Aizen's present.

She gasped slightly as she pulled out a necklace that looked hand-made. Each stone glowed slightly and had their names engrave in them. It wasn't gaudy or flashy but something she would be able to wear, casual or formal. She smiled and then put it with the vial.

As she made her way back up the stairs to the room again she found herself hugged continuously by her friends and family as soon as they saw her. Once they were seated…her other friends and somewhat family all but jumped her, them being the Akatsuki. Team Hebi still wasn't here, that fact irked her a bit.

"They are on their way" Itachi informed her.

"Thank you..just go on up…" she replied.

Once she was about to open the doors to go into the waiting room, she heard a familiar, or growing familiar, voice come from behind her.

"I must say…blue does suit you…" She turned to see that the one that had spoken was Ciel rather than Sebastian who stood at his side along with Grell, Claude, and Alois. "I still think she would look better in red."

Payton shook her head "You think that about everything." She looked back at Ciel "Thanks though…everyone is sitting up in the balcony…" she informed them, turning once again.

Alois slipped something onto her hand and then Ciel did the same once he had moved away. She looked to see that she had a tiny piece of each of their rings on her ring finger as two separate rings. Sebastion placed a hand over his heart and bowed, Claude doing the same but with the hand thing. Grell winked at her, doing his trademark hand motion.

"Thank you for the stay…" Sebastian began. "We hope to meet you again…" Claude finished before rising.

"That was from all of them just so you know…" Grell said, ruining it a little for Payton.

"They figured since you're recently 'obsessed' with our show…it would mean a little more if we did it." Alois explained to her.

"Well…it worked…" she hugged each of them as she thanked them. They walked up the stairs and she saw that the rest of the group had come and she spoke with each of them, some having small things to give her. She didn't expect much from any of them, as they didn't know her as well as the others. Misaki and Usui were the last to greet her. Usui smirked slightly and kissed her hand. "I hope this isn't the last time we meet…I'd like to get to know you better." He said to her. Payton huffed, hiding her blush. Why did it have to be him to say it? She was the only one to know about this anime in her group at the moment so she had claimed him in fangirl rights, just as she had done on Sebastian, long ago. Misaki congratulated her and disappeared together upstairs.

Payton turned and found that the team had made it inside, looking rather fitting in the graduation clothing. Payton walked to them. Sasuke approached her and snapped something around her wrist. It was a bracelet with the Uchiha symbol on it. Itachi's and Sasuke's names were carved on the back. "This is from both of us…" he said simply before he turned, walking back with her to the rest of the group. Suigetsu whistled at her, patting her shoulder.

"Man…you look good in blue!" he said, winking at her. She laughed and nudged him. With them here…it felt like she belonged in this graduating class.

\m/

**Yes…im going to leave you there **

**I'm already graduated…May 17 was when it happened…sooooo sorry that I didn't get this written in time like I had planned. **

**And yes…it's true…I was in a class of 14, me included, and I didn't feel like I belonged because none of them made an effort to help me fit in with them. Ah well…what's done is done I'm a graduate now! WOOT!**

**So it's just the next chapter then the prologue…are you sad?**

**Gaara-Rulezzz (ie Payton)**


	17. Epilogue

The music started and Payton closed her eyes to calm her. She opened them in time to see that Haliegh had already gone and she watched as she passed the fourth chair and started moving. She didn't hide her smirk as she held a normal gait that wasn't fast but not slow like they had ordered them to. She didn't even run into the next person, even though she saw some of her other graduates roll their eyes at her unwillingness to conform to their ways.

She got onto the stage and remained standing, looking out in the crowd as her friends waved, her family looked near tears, then she looked up at the balcony to see Tobi waving like an idiot at her while Deidara and some few others glared daggers. She smiled a little and shook her head. At least having them here brightened the mood a little.

The music stopped and they all sat down. Payton waited her turn and walked up to the microphone and said her verses that she had chosen to speak,

"He gives strength to the weary and increases the power of the weak. Even youths grow tired and weary, and young men stumble and fall; but those who hope in the LORD will renew their strength. They will soar on wings like eagles; they will run and not grow weary, they will walk and not be faint."

For her, the last part was for her mother, it being her favorite verse. She also had the longest one to read, not as intimidated by public speaking as the others. The rest meant something to her as a person. She smirked and as she walked off shot the peace sign to everyone, causing them to chuckle.

She moved around everyone already seated and sat in her chair, Suigetsu patting her on the back a smile still on his face. She smiled back and looked to listen to the rest of the people on the stage.

The graduation went on and she began to feel that this plan wasn't going to work. She began to fidget as the teachers read through their letters for them. When Mr. G got up to do one of the last, Caleb leans over and whispers "Oh no… he's going to do us."

Payton only smiled, just encouraging the notion, as she didn't have much of a problem with the man. As he started reading, she heard sniffling behind her and around her. She glanced around to see Nathan having visible tears and Cheslea wiping at her eyes as well as her mother and grandparents. She blinked when she saw that Karen looked as though she was holding back as well.

When Mr. G was done and had given her her letter, the time came to watch the video of all the kids graduating. Of course Team Hebi would have no pictures in there, but that probably was a good thing.

Payton's pictures roll along and you hear a giant "AWWWWWWW" come from the balcony. Payton face palmed and slid down in the chair in embarrassment as that made her friends behind her poke fun at her as well.

Now…the time had come…Diplomas.

She stood up as her row of people started and walked to the stairs. She heard the cameras flashing, the people awing, and the sounds of muffled tears. She sighed. Why was everyone making such a big deal about this?

"Payton Renee Poole"

She looked up as she walked across the stage, smiled at the chairman of the school and shook his hand reaching for the hardback diploma.

As soon as she touched it, time seemed to freeze. She gasped as she looked around to find that her anime squad of people was unfrozen as well. Some stood and it was nearly chaos as almost everyone, including her, freaked out.

Payton didn't dare let go of the diploma as she saw everyone's true forms come back on them. She was glued to the spot, her mouth gaping wide as she watched one by one the anime people disappearing at random.

Why was this happening? Why must they go? Time slowly began to unfreeze as she took the diploma and turned, and gave the rock sign with her hands as she quickly walked from the stage. she sat down and kept her head down. The balcony was empty. They were gone.

She cried.

\m/

Payton sat in her room as she looked at the various gifts she had received. She leaned forward and rubbed at her head. The house was gone now along with the machine. No one seemed to even remember any of the people that had come into their lives just for the time being.

That meant that she couldn't even get someone to console her without them thinking she was plain nuts.

She looked up in front of her to stare at her anime wall. Tears welled up as she told herself it was for the best.

Worlds shouldn't Clash and Collide….

\m/

…**..it's really over….oh wow….what a ride…**

**Do you really believe me?**

**NOPE!**

**I have something planned…just have to wait my dear followers.**

**Thank you to all who have stuck with me during all three parts of this story. The next bridge will be a new story part going along with my college years ;)**

**So keep a look out…You'll never know what'll happen next.**

**-Gaara-Rulezzz (ie Payton)**


End file.
